Lengua Afilada
by a956
Summary: Ella es más inteligente de lo que pensaba, y se acababa de dar cuenta. Quizás fuese una digna rival en lo que a palabras se refiere. Pero, mientras tanto, los días para el intercambio se hacen más cercanos. Esto se puede resumir así: Granger Malfoy Ambos con una lengua afilada y espíritu competitivo, En unos meses, rodeados de muggles por un mes. ¿Que mas se puede pedir?
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de nada me gustaría "declarar" unas cuantas cosas:**

**1.- Este es mi primer fic, así que espero****que no os haga llorar sangre.**

**2.-Está basado en un one-shot fusionado con una vieja idea que tuve hace mucho, pero hace unos días leí otro fic que tenía una base muy parecida a la mía. AVISO: ESTE FIC NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON "PREPARATORIA HOGWARTS" (rezo para que no se considere plagio)**

**3.- No tengo mucho tiempo libre, así que lo más probable es que publique cada dos semanas o mes. Sorry, pero mis dedos no dan para mucho en media hora.**

**Bueno, pues eso. REVIEWS AND LIKES, POR FAVOR! (^^)**

**Capítulo 1: **

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, a un paso constante y ofuscado. Ese día todo le estaba saliendo mal. Snape le había quitado 40 puntos por replicarle durante una lección sobre la lausitania en las pociones de atracción, la cual según Snape servía para aumentar las feromonas , pero Hermione pensaba (y seguía pensando) que sólo potenciaba las cualidades del portador para los que olían su fragancia. Venía a ser lo mismo, pero Hermione era testaruda y Snape aún más que ella. Luego, durante la clase de de aritmancia había hecho mal un ejercicio y al final de la clase, la profesora Vector la había recluido 10 minutos en su despacho para explicarle su error. 10 minutos perdidos que se transformaron en puntos cuando McGonagall la vió llegar tarde a su clase, y para colmo, Cormac seguía mirándola fijamente durante las clases que tenía con él y también durante las comidas, y cuando ella le pillaba, le lanzaba sonrisitas que pretendían ser seductoras. Genial. Absolutamente genial. Su humor había decaído hasta niveles insospechados y por eso, cuando Malfoy la vió cruzando sola por el jardín interior, con su pelo más alborotado que nunca y a un paso acelerado, no pudo evitar componer una sonrisa malvada mientras le decía:

-¡Eh, Granger! ¡¿Que le ha pasado a tu pelo?! ¡¿Se ha tragado tu cepillo?!

Ella se paró en seco y le miró a pocos metros a su derecha, apoyado en una columna de un arco con su típica postura altiva. Normalmente le habría ignorado y seguido andando, pero Hermione estaba bastante chamuscada y no estaba dispuesta a aguantar las payasadas de Malfoy, así que le dirigió una mirada sombría y le respondió con acidez:

-¿Y qué le ha pasado a tu cara Malfoy? ¿Tuviste un accidente de pequeño o naciste con esa deformación a la que llamas nariz?

Y dicho esto se marchó por el primer pasillo que encontró, dejando a Malfoy con la mandíbula desencajada y en un estado parecido al shock. Era la primera vez que la sangre sucia le respondía. Cuando pudo reaccionar saltó rápidamente hacia aquel pasillo, con su ingenio rezumando veneno y corriendo para gritarle algún insulto, pero ella ya no estaba. Soltó un gritito de rabia mientras le daba una patada a una piedra. Esto no iba a acabar así. No mientras él se llamase Draco Malfoy.

En cambio, Hermione sentía un regusto vengativo. Siempre había pensado que hacer caso a sus provocaciones era patético e infantil, pero cuando le había insultado se sintió muy bien. Había sido víctima de sus estupideces sobre su sangre, su pelo y su afición por leer durante seis años, a pesar de saber que podía callarle la boca con dos oraciones. Ahora le había demostrado que no era tan estúpida como él creía y ya no se iba a dejar pisotear más por ese maldito arrogante. Ahora que había descubierto el placer de la venganza. Y, con una fuerte determinación y de un humor un poco mejor, entró por el retrato de la señora Gorda. Se quitó la bufanda, pues hacía un calor bastante agradable y ya no la necesitaba. Vió a Harry, a Ron y a Ginny enfrente de la chimenea y se acercó a ellos.

-Hola, chicos. ¿Qué hacéis?

Ginny se giró le dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

-Hola, Herms. Estábamos hablando sobre el intercambio con la escuela muggle. Le doy gracias a Merlín porque Dumbledore deje que vayamos los alumnos de quinto y sexto.

Ron resopló con fastidio.

Hermione le miró extrañada y Harry bufó:

-Está cabreado porque piensa que es una estupidez.

Él adoptó una postura de indignación

-¡ES una estupidez! ¡¿Para qué vamos a estar rodeados de muggles si podemos ir a cualquier otra escuela de magia?! ¡En definitiva, Dumbledore ha perdido la cabeza!

Ginny le miró escandalizada, con una expresión muy parecida a la de la señora Weasley.

-¡Ron! ¡Qué Hermione está delante!

Hermione se rió y dijo:

-Escucha, Ron. ¿Sabías que los muggles han inventado unas máquinas que echan comida si les metes un sickle? Echan bocadillos y dulces.

Harry sonrió, admirando la habilidad de manipulación de Hermione. Ron abrió muchos los ojos y luego los entrecerró.

-Pero esa comida debe de saber asquerosa.

-No, no, en mi colegio muggle había una de esas máquinas y echaban unos pastelitos de chocolate muy ricos.

Eso pareció convencerle un poco, pero aún seguía refunfuñando. Harry, en cambio, estaba entusiasmado por volver al mundo muggle. Comenzaron a hablar de deportes muggles y a comentar lo que echaban de menos. Al parecer, él echaba de menos jugar al fútbol.

-A veces, cuando mi primo se iba al parque, yo me iba al barrio de al lado y jugaba con los niños al fútbol.

Ron, que escuchaba a medias, pareció interesarse más por el baloncesto cuando le explicaron a Ginny de qué iba. Según él, se parecía al quidditch pero sin bludgers y sin snitch. Hermione empezó a perder el hilo de la conversación cuando comenzaron a comparar los mates con los "puntos de escoba". Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, se retiró a su habitación para darse un baño, pero Lavender y Parvati lo habían ocuptado, así que optó por esperar mientras leía un libro. "La Guerra de las Sirenas Marinas y Las Sirenas de Río en la desembocadura del río Nilo", versión extendida, con la tesis del profesor Michel Datshkovsky al final. Comenzó por donde iba, sumergiéndose en las páginas, hasta que las risas de Parvati y Lavender inundaron la habitaciòn. Pegó un bote en el borde de su cama, cerrando el libro de golpe. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto rato había estado leyendo, pero ya había oscurecido, así que se dirigió al baño para proceder con su plan. Parvati y Lavender la saludaron con alegría:

-¡Herms! ¿Tu crees que Dumbledore nos permitirá usar magia fuera de Hogwarts? Ya sabes, durante el intercambio.

Hermione sonrió. Al principio ellas estaban en contra del intercambio, pero Hermione les contó muchas cosas sobre el mundo muggle y comenzaron a interesarse, especialmente por la cámara digital. Probablemente la perspectiva de poder hacerse fotos donde quisieran y cuando quisieran con una caja del tamaño de un tintero, era alucinante. Pero todo se volvió emocionante para ellas cuando Hermione recibió la revista que le pidió a sus padres y se la enseñó. Una de esas revistas de adolescentes que contienen posters de cantantes en bañador, sus historias amorosas, horóscopos, tests de "le gustas o te gusta" y cosas por el estilo. Después de la quinta edición, ya eran fans incondicionales de la historia de amor de Robert Pattinson y Kristen Stewart, y en su pared de la habitación tenían pegados tres posters agrandados con un _Engorgio_, de Edward Cullen mirando sensualmente a la cámara. Hacía ya dos días desde que le había llegado el primer libro de Crepúsculo que le había pedido a sus padres (lo habían duplicado con un hechizo _Geminio_), mientras que ellos, en casa, se preguntaban a qué venía ese cambio de gustos tan repentino. El mundo mágico también tenía revistas del corazón, pero no enfocado a las chicas adolescentes y desde luego, con fotos a color. Les daba igual que no se movieran, pues el hecho de que se le pudiera ver perfectamente el cuerpo era un auténtico lujo.

-La verdad es que no lo sé, pero supongo que sí. Pero si alguien usa magia delante de los muggles probablemente acabemos expulsados.

Ellas soltaron más risitas mientras leían la undécima entrega de la revista que ella les daba, pues ya le había pedido a sus padres que se la enviasen todas las semanas. Estaban deseosas de que llegase el intercambio, pues les había contado sobre las películas y se morían de ganas de ver la saga entera. Y es que Hermione Granger se sentía muy orgullosa de ser hija de muggles y que ellas pudieran apreciar, por muy banales que fuesen los temas, las cosas de ese mundo, la alegraba. Se metió en el baño y comenzó a quitarse la túnica, pero tenía los dedos fríos y agarrotados por sujetar el libro tanto tiempo, así que le costó un poco. Se sumergió hasta el cuello en la bañera de agua caliente, dejó escapar un suspiro de placer y volvió a saborear el momento en el que insultó a Malfoy. Se sentía mucho mejor.

Después de un rato, el agua se empezó a enfriar y Hermione salió del baño envuelta en una toalla. Lavender y Parvati conversaban alegremente sobre el capítulo que acababan de leer, cuando Edward presenta a Bella a su familia vampiro. Al parecer, Lavender le había cogido manía a Rosalie, la hermana adoptiva de Edward.

Ella pasó al lado de su cama y se acercó a su baúl, y comenzó a removerlo todo, buscando ropa interior limpia, pero la mayoría de ella estaba en la lavandería. Creyó, alarmada, que tendría que pedirle prestadas una bragas a Parvati, hasta que encontró una braguitas blancas al fondo del baúl. Suspiró aliviada, pero al cogerlas, había algo en su interior y se cayó sobre una de las túnicas de la superficie. Era su viejo MP5 que se quedó sin batería, en el tren el tercer año que entró a Hogwarts y ya había olvidado que lo tenía. Probablemente se había quedado en el fondo desde entonces y no lo había llegado a sacar. Lo colocó en la mesita de noche mientras se vestía, pensando de nuevo en lo divertido que iba a ser el intercambio.

Al día siguiente, nadie sabía por qué Draco estaba tan irritado. Cualquiera que se cruzase en su camino podía darse por muerto. Todos los alumnos de primer y segundo año le rehuían por los pasillos al verle, pues sabían que podía significar quince puntos menos para su casa y posiblemente salir llorando de allí. Hasta a Blaise Zabini estaba extrañado y le miraba de soslayo, con curiosidad y jocosidad. Caminaba con un aura negra a su alrededor y todos los miembros de su panda se estaban separados a un metro de él, por precaución. Lástima que Pansy Parkinson no fuese muy observadora.

-Draco ¿se puede saber que tripa se te ha roto hoy? ¿Se han acabado las ofertas en bronceadores?-Dijo Zabini después de que hiciera salir llorando a la pelinegra. Había llegado hacía Draco con aires coquetos, pero Malfoy no le hizo ni caso. Obviamente cuando esta se le colgó del brazo, explotó y la echó a patadas, hecho un basilisco.

-Por lo que veo tu no has tenido ese problema.-Refunfuñó.-Dejame en paz, Blaise. No estoy de humor.

El levantó las manos en gesto de paz, pues le hacía gracia ver a Draco tan molesto, pero le picaba mucho la curiosidad. ¿Qué lo había puesto así?

Y es que Draco se había acostado de un humor de perros por culpa de la sangre sucia. Se había pasado la noche dando vueltas en su cama, murmurando insultos contra ella en todos los idiomas que conocía y rememorando la corta conversación que había tenido con ella. Fantaseó con todas las posibles respuestas que podría haberle echado en cara. En una de sus historias acababa atándola a una escoba y enviandola a la luna, pero al final se durmió. Soñó con el día en el que la maldita de Granger le pegó un puñetazo en la nariz. Cuando despertó, apenas había dormido seis de horas y los recuerdos del día anterior no lo apoyaron en su estado de ánimo para nada. Así que no era de extrañar que rezumase odio por cada lugar que pasase. Había sido un atentado contra su orgullo. Pero había algo más. No podía ser tan simple. Y es que él siempre había estado seguro ser el más locuaz de todo Hogwarts, pues ya había discutido prácticamente con todos los miembros de las casas y no había nadie que estuviera a su altura. Él era El Príncipe De Slytherin, el que tenía la lengua más afilada. Pero Granger, la asquerosa y repugnante sangre sucia, le había desarmado con apenas dos frases y ni le había dado tiempo a responder. Había sido lento y, por mucho que le costase admitirlo, poco elocuente. Eso había sido lo más difícil de asimilar. Reconocer que la sabelotodo había sido mejor que él en su campo. Eso fue lo que lo había puesto de un humor tan pésimo. Así que estaba dispuesto a buscar a Granger por todo el colegio, aunque fuese inconscientemente, para demostrarle (o demostrarse) que él era mucho más listo que ella. Por eso, cuando entró al Gran Comedor, se obligó a no dirigir la mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor y sentarse en su mesa, con sus aires de superioridad. Ya se vengaría más tarde. Se sirvió un tazón de cereales y arrimó el oído a la conversación de su grupo. Astoria Greengrass parecía a punto de matar a alguien.

-¡...majareta del todo! Encima mi madre ha intentado hablar con el Ministro De Educación Mágica, pero está casado con una muggle y no le da la gana de suspenderlo porque "el proyecto ya ha sido aprobado" y "sería una estupenda experiencia para los alumnos ver como es una vida entre muggles" ¡Con unos asquerosos muggles! ¡¿Qué jodida mierda es esta?! ¡¿Tu padre no ha dicho nada, Draco?!

Draco se ensombreció y se pasó la mano por su rubio cabello, peinandolo en un gesto tranquilizador.

-A mi padre ya le da igual. También intentó hablar con ese traidor a la sangre y le ha mandado a la mierda. Ahora se siente ofendido y está planeando derrocar a ese puñetero ministro, pero solo por orgullo. Al principio pensaba que era estupendo, pero esa conspiración de mierda no empezará a funcionar hasta dentro de dos años. En definitiva, estoy jodido.

Todos se dirigieron miradas de complicidad, creyendo que su humor se debía a eso. En parte sí, la verdad. El maldito proyecto del viejo chocho de Dumbledore no le había hecho precisamente ilusión a la mayoría del alumnado, pero muchos alumnos de Ravenclaw , Hufflepuff y Gryffindor se habían entusiasmado. El principal tema de conversación entre ellos era "quiero conducir un coche" o "quiero ver una película muggle", pero a los miembros de la casa de Slytherin no les había hecho ni puta gracia. De hecho, algunos alumnos habían dejado de lado su orgullo y habían hecho una manifestación delante del despacho del director, pero Snape lo había solucionado con una tarde de castigo limpiando el Aula de Pociones. A pesar de que ningún muggle iba a pisar Hogwarts, lo seguían llamando "intercambio".

Poco a poco, los alumnos se fueron resignando y aceptando el asqueroso intercambio, todos menos los Slytherin que aún estaban batallando tras las bambalinas. Aquella tarde había sido un caos, recordó Draco amargado. Su sala común se se había convertido en una auténtica habitación de internos de San Mungo. Todos los Slytherin estaban como locos, haciendo una cola en la chimenea para poder hablar a través de la Red Flu con sus padres, otros garateaban cartas en las mesas y algunos simplemente daban vueltas por la habitación soltando improperios. Draco se había sentido escandalizado e indignado, pero luego lo analizó fríamente y llegó a la conclusión de que no podían hacer semejante locura. Su padre no lo permitiría. Ni ningún mago respetable con un hijo en Hogwarts. Pero todo el esfuerzo que pusieron fue en vano. El proyecto ya había sido aprobado y no se podía suspender. Draco al principio pateó y destrozó todas y cada unas de las armaduras decorativas que había en el pasillo que llevaban a los dormitorios, para luego arreglarlas con un desganado _reparo_ y sumirse en un estado de berrinche. Pero se había fijado en algo que le llamaba la atención.

-Oye, Theo. ¿Por qué tu no te estás tirando de los pelos?

Theodore Nott le miró mientras le daba un bocado de una pera, para luego acomodarse en el asiento y decir:

-Porque no servirá para nada. Estaremos un mes rodeados de muggles, sí. Pero no necesitamos mantener contacto con ellos, además sólo los veremos una cuarta parte del día. No es para tanto. Y podríamos incluso disfrutar, pues solo tendremos un par de monitores supervisores y prácticamente seremos libres de ir y hacer lo que nos dé la gana.

Todos se quedaron estáticos, al darse cuenta de que Theo tenía razón. No se lo habían planteado de esa forma, ni tampoco lo habían pensado en serio. Se podía apreciar que Nott era un chico excepcionalmente inteligente, pues rápidamente había visto los pros y los contras, los había separado y analizado. Entonces Draco, que ya se había terminado su bol de cereales de chocolate, se levantó con su mochila para dirigirse hacia su primera clase. Tenía toda la pinta de que iba a ser un asco de día.

Hermione, sin embargo, se había levantado más temprano que de costumbre y había desayunado hace ya mucho, por lo que se había dedicado a pasear por los terrenos del colegio, para luego ir al baño de Prefectos y al final, acabar paseando por el séptimo piso. Su insignia de prefecta relucía sobre su túnica y llevaba el MP5 en la mano, que estaba metida en un bolsillo. Había intentado encenderlo, pero no había manera e incluso lo había puesto al sol para probar aquella teoría que decía que el calor podía "reanimar" una batería gastada. La verdad es que se moría de ganas de escuchar música desde que se lo encontró la noche anterior, pues aquella posibilidad se le hacía muy agradable.

_¡Uf! Ojalá hubiera algo por aquí para poder cargar este cacharro._

Y oyó un sonido a su derecha. Sonaba como el crecimiento de algo espontáneamente, parecido al sonido de una hoja al rajarse por la mitad. Una enorme puerta de madera había crecido a su derecha y Hermione, emocionada y curiosa por ver la sorpresa que le iba a preparar la Sala De Los Menesteres. Abrió la pesada puerta de madera, que crujió como si fuese tan anciana para moverse que le doliera el más mínimo roce. Estaba en una habitación amplia, parecido a un salón, pero repleto de cosas por encima de las mesas y sillas. Pudo diferenciar una enorme biblioteca al fondo, una lámpara de bombilla y un cortacésped. No podía imaginarse cómo habían llegado todos esos objetos a Hogwarts, pero cuando vió aquel conjunto de piezas y cables, aquella batería grande y aquel cable universal, tuvo una revelación y sacó su varita. Comenzó a mover objetos hasta dejar el recién inventado generador casero en una mesa vacía con el cable conectado, moviendo cables de un lado a otro y dejando el MP5 cargando. Había tenido problemas para hacerlo, pero recordaba aquella noche de marzo en su casa, cuando se les estalló la instalación eléctrica. Recordaba a la perfección a su padre con una linterna en la boca intentando arreglarlo. Sonrió satisfecha, mientras daba vueltas por la sala. Encontró de todo: desde abanicos de plumas hasta bicicletas antiguas de estas que tenían una rueda enorme y otra muy pequeña. Incluso llegó a ver una cometa con el símbolo nazi.

Acabó acercándose a la estantería del fondo para encontrar una amplia selección de libros muggles. Pasó el dedo por los lomos de los libros, disfrutando de su tacto, hasta que se paró en uno que le llamó la atención. Recordaba como durante su infancia de niña prodigio, su padre se lo había regalado por su noveno cumpleaños y ella lo había devorado en dos semanas. Un libro que había sido lo más parecido a la magia que había tenido antes de los once años. Que le había enseñado cuando uno era valiente o insensato. Cuando algo se hacía por honor o por orgullo. Cuando uno se sacrifica o se suicida.

_El Señor de los Anillos. Trilogía completa._

Lo cogió y lo metió en su mochila, que había aumentado considerablemente de peso, y rezó para que eso no se considerase robo. Entonces, para su sorpresa, una melodía comenzó a sonar desde de la mesa. Sonrió ampliamente al reconocer la canción. Su madre, que era la de los aparatos electrónicos en la familia, se había asegurado de que su reproductor de música tuviese una amplia selección de más de 840 canciones de todos los géneros, por eso se acordó de ella cuando comenzó a sonar It´s My Life de Bon Jovi. Se sabía la letra de memoria, así que comenzó a cantarla a todo volumen. Pero no había olvidado que tenía clase en 7 minutos con McGonagall, por eso lo dejo cargando allí mientras ella se iba a clase, tarareando una melodía que ningún mago sangre pura podría reconocer.

Blaise Zabini. Un chico guapo y sexy, según todas las chicas que habían soñado alguna vez con el moreno. Era muy guapo, si, no tanto como Malfoy, pero lo compensaba con su irresistible carisma, que lo convertía en uno de los mayores partidos de Hogwarts. Y Blaise lo sabía muy bien. Pero para él las chicas no eran nada serio, solo un pasatiempo divertido. También sabía que si Malfoy fuese menos borde y... bueno, menos Malfoy, podría destituirlo muy rápidamente. Pero eso no significaba que Malfoy no ligase. Al contrario, la mayoría de las chicas consideraban esa actitud fría y despreocupada muy excitante. Su pelo rubio y sus ojos grises tan penetrantes, acompañado por su piel clara y sus músculos definidos, pero no exhuberantes. Simplemente perfectos. Luego estaba Zabini, que era divertido y provocador, el más cotizado por las féminas. Su sonrisa de dientes blancos y el brillo pervertido que podía haber en sus ojos hacía que muchas chicas se derritiesen. También estaba Theodore Nott, que tenía sus fans debido a su encanto y honestidad, que lo hacían un hombre muy atractivo. Su pelo negro y ojos verdes provocaban estragos en la población femenina. Eran prácticamente el trio plateado. Por lo que no era de extrañar que tuvieran turnos para que cada uno tuviese la habitación libre. Los lunes, miércoles y sábados le tocaban a Blaise, que podía tirarse más de cuatro horas en la habitación con su acompañante. Los martes y viernes le tocaban a Draco, que la aprovechaba tan bien que a veces necesitaban un par de hechizos silenciadores para poder aplacar los gemidos femeninos que resonaban por el pasillo. Y Theo tenía los jueves y los domingos, pero él tenía una peculiaridad. No hacía mucho ruido ni tardaba mucho, pero las chicas salían con una cara de placer absoluta y ojos brillantes, pues al parecer, él tenía una técnica para hacer llegar rápido al orgasmo, pero potenciando el placer al doble de intensidad. Cada uno tenía sus técnicas, todas distintas pero satisfactorias en la la misma intensidad para las chicas. Eso sí, ninguna de ellas había durado más de un mes con alguno de ellos. Quizás Pansy fuese la única con un trato especial con Draco. Siempre acabaría volviendo a ella, cuando se cansaba de alguna y le daba pereza tener que seducir, volvía. Y Pansy estaba bien con eso. Claro que estaba enamorada de Draco, pero él no estaba enamorado de ella y se conformaba con la relación que tenían. Eso sí, no podía decir que no se moría de celos cuando veía a alguna fulana salir de su cuarto, ni que nunca las había saboteado o hechizado cuando se la encontraba por los pasillos. Astoria Greengrass estaba igual con Theodore Nott y su hermana Daphne era de la misma calaña con Blaise Zabini. Pero la relación de las hermanas no era como la de Pansy. Ellas ya habían pasado su turno, pero no habían podido tener más una vez que se cansaron de ellas. Así que ahora ellas saboteaban a las amantes y ligues de sus respectivas obsesiones. Ellos hacían como que no se enteraban, pero en verdad todos lo sabían. Aunque les daba igual, pues podían conseguir otra chica cuando quisiera, pero Theodore era más serio con ese tema y había tenido muchas discusiones con Astoria por ello.

Esa tarde le tocaba a Zabini la habitación, por lo que Draco no podía volver hasta las ocho, dentro de unas tres horas. Él descansaba bajo un árbol mientras mordisqueaba una manzana. No tenía entrenamiento de Quidditch hasta la semana que viene y estaba aburrido hasta el fondo.

Entonces apareció ella, y sin darse cuenta de su presencia, pasó por delante de él y se sentó en un banco que estaba al lado del campo de Quidditch. Draco se levantó de sopetón con una mueca maliciosa, impulsado por un resorte llamado venganza. Cami sigilosamente hacia el banco y se sentó a su lado, procurando alejarse lo más posible de ella. Hermione leía un libro enorme, para variar, y no se dió cuenta de su presencia hasta que escuchó su voz.

-Vaya, Granger. Tu fama de empollona te precede. ¿Ya no puedes ni salir al exterior sin ochenta hojas en la mano?

Ella se tensó, pero no levantó la mirada del libro.

-Piérdete Malfoy.

Este chasqueó la lengua, decepcionado por aquella frase tan común.

-¿Qué haces fuera? ¿La señora Pince te ha echado de la biblioteca porque te has comido otro de sus libros?

Esta le miró con gelidez y le dijo:

-No. No he ido a la biblioteca porque estaba Pansy Parkinson y tenía miedo de que me pegase alguna enfermedad contagiosa.

Draco soltó tres carcajadas y luego dijo, sonriendo.

-Oh, ¿Enserio? ¿No será porque alguno de los de Gryffindor se lo habéis pegado durante Pociones?

-Nah, yo creo que es porque es zoofílica.

Draco se quedó perplejo.

-¿Zoofílica?

-Si, ya sabes. Como pasa mucho tiempo contigo y eso...

Sin darse cuenta ambos se habían puesto de pie. Draco estaba furioso por haber caído en su juego, pero lo disimulaba muy bien y dijo, sin variar el tono:

-Al menos Parkinson no se ha acostado con toda su casa, como tú.

Ella bufó con sorna, mientras rodaba los ojos.

-No, se ha acostado con todo Hogwarts.

Draco apretó los dientes y sonrió de medio lado. No le gustaba que insinuaran que se acostaba con una puta. Él era un Malfoy, cuya materia elegida debía de ser de calidad.

-Sí que tenéis muchas cosas en común. Pues entonces será mejor que me aleje de tí. Vaya a ser que me pegues algo que te haya pasado Weasley.

Hermione sonrió con falsedad.

-No se puede pillar algo que ya tienes, Malfoy. Además, Ron, a diferencia de tí, se ducha.

-¡¿Enserio?! ¿Entonces ese color de pelo es natural y no porque en su casa no tienen ni para ducharse? No sé cuál circunstancia es peor.

-Si, su pelo es natural, una lástima que tu no puedas decir lo mismo del tuyo.

Draco sonrió.

-Te aseguro que este rubio es natural, Granger, aunque tu pelo de estropajo se muera de envidia.

Hermione, que había apretado los dientes con cada insulto contra los Weasley, estaba hirviendo de ira. Puso una cara de profundo desconcierto y dramatizó.

-¡Oh! Es cierto. Se me olvidaba que reunías todas las características de un rubio.

Draco respiró hondo para seguir con su postura indiferente y divertida. Aunque en verdad, estaba disfrutando con aquella conversación.

- Quién hubiera dicho que le hicieras caso a los estereotipos,Granger, si tu amiguito Longbottom desmintió la mayoría de ellos cuando entró a Gryffindor.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo e iba a responder pero un grito los advirtió.

-¡CUIDADO!

Ambos se giraron para ver como una bludger descontrolada se dirigía directamente a ellos. Draco, que tenía más reflejos, reaccionó antes y se apartó, pero trastabilló con la falda de la túnica y, por acto reflejo, se agarró a la manga de la túnica de Hermione.

-¡AAAAH!

Ambos cayeron en un lío de piernas, brazos y telas. Draco no paraba de revolverse chillando:

-¡Granger quitate de encima!

-¡Pues deja de moverte que no me puedo levantar!

Draco, en un vano intento de empujar a Hermione, puso las manos en lo primero que encontró. Hermione chilló cuando notó las manos de Malfoy en el estómago

-¡No me toques!

-¡Entonces apártate ya, asquerosa sangre sucia!

Ella logró encontrar una base sólida y logró ponerse de pie.

Entonces el chico de Hufflepuff se iba a acercar a disculparse, pero Malfoy le dijo:

-No hace falta que te disculpes, porque me da igual si lo haces o no. Pero antes de coger un bate, aprende a apuntar o a golpear. Aunque no se si es pedir demasiado. No se puede esperar mucho de un Hufflepuff.

El chaval optó por alejarse, cabizbajo y tenso.

Entonces Malfoy fulminó a Hermione con la mirada, que se intentaba colocar bien la túnica.

-Vaya, vaya. Granger, se que soy irresistible y que no te puedes conformar con Weasley, pero que sepas que no pienso acostarme contigo, así que no te me vuelvas a abalanzar.

-¿Abalanzarme? ¿Acostarme contigo? Antes prefiero comerme un escreguto de cola explosiva. Por Merlin, mira como me has puesto la túnica. Ahora estoy llena de pelos de huròn. Que asco.

-Asco me das a mí, Granger. Y mucha suerte has tenido de que te haya tocado, porque no volverá a pasar. Puaj, ahora tendré que ducharme diez veces.

-Creeme, que yo también voy a necesitar terapia para superar esto. Pero te has portado como un capullo con aquel pobre Hufflepuff. Bueno, no se para que me extraño. Enhorabuena, Malfoy, siempre logras superarte. Y yo que creía que no podias ser mas imbecil.

-Y yo creía que no podías ser más repugnante y mira, la influencia de Potter sigue haciendo maravillas en tí. Además, si ese inepto no se hubiera siquiera subido a la escoba, no habría estado apunto de pillar alguno de tus gérmenes. Y ahora, si te apartas, me voy a quemar esta túnica.

Draco pasó al lado de Hermione ondeando la túnica, como hacía el Profesor Snape. Ella se sacudió la suya e intentó arreglarse un poco el pelo, pero lo tenía tan encrespado como siempre. Resopló y se lo acarició con cuidado. Odiaba reconocerlo, pero en parte Malfoy tenía razón. Su pelo estaba áspero y enredado, para variar. Realmente tenía que buscar una solución a aquel problema, así que cogió su libro y se dirigió a la biblioteca, mientras murmuraba cosas como "maldito hurón" y "rubio descerebrado".

**Hola! Espero que os haya gustado. El fanatismo de Lavender y Parvati va a hacer furor entre las chicas. En el siguiente capítuo intentaré dar un poco de protagonismo a otros personajes, así que no me odien. **

**Gracias por leerme, "amor en formato de palabras"**

**REVIEW & LIKES SI: Queréis caeros "accidentalmente" encima de Draco. (**)**


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaaa! Qué, dije dentro de dos semanas y aquí estoy. Rigurosa puntualidad inglesa. (^.^) Antes de empezar me gustaría dejar claro otras cosillas:

1.-Este fanfic va principalmente sobre el Dramione, Blinny y Thuna.

2.- Tiene algunos spoilers sobre Crepúsculo. (mini-micro-nano-cepto-yocto-spoiler)

3.- Usa lenguaje juvenil o urbano, también llamado"soez" y "vulgar" por los pijos de la sociedad. xD

4.- Siento si hay faltas de ortografía, pero suelo escribir esto desde el móvil y mi teclado del ZTE es más retrasado que yo, así que disculpadme si os sangran los ojos.

**REVIEWS**

Me gusta que os guste. Si todo esto lo hago para que lo disfrutéis, así que gracias.

**Duhkak: **Sii, no tenía ganas de partirme la cabeza buscando como inyectar un poco de romance con pretensiones. Es como hubiera sido si Draco no hubiera estado presionado y eso, con su verdadera personalidad. Lo del tiempo se me olvidó escribirlo al principio del anterior capítulo, la verdad.

**Capítulo 2: Venganza y Michael Jackson**

Ginny caminaba por el pasillo, de camino a su clase de Encantamientos. Llevaba unos días pensando en rendirse con Harry, pues este hacía como que sus intentos de ligoteo no existían. Era realmente deprimente no poder hacer que él la viese como una mujer y no como "la-hermana-pequeña-de-mi-mejor-amigo". Y más que él no fuese capaz de captar las indirectas que ella le mandaba, a veces demasiado obvias. Harry podía ser el héroe del mundo mágico todo lo que quisiera, pero en lo relativo a mujeres era realmente tonto. Suspiró. Lo mejor sería olvidarle, porque había probado de todo. ¡Qué les dieran a todos los hombres! Ya estaba harta. A partir de ese día iba a centrarse en las tres cosas más importantes de su vida: los estudios, sus amigas y el quidditch. Quizás su verdadero príncipe azul rondaba por ahí, pero por supuesto ella ya no iba a buscarle. Aún le quedaba orgullo.

Zabini, en cambio, estaba saliendo del aula de Encantamientos. Se separó de sus amigos y tomó el camino largo hacia su siguiente clase, pues quería pasar por la puerta de la clase de Aritmancia. Por lo que sabía, su ligue actual estaba saliendo de esa clase y quería asaltarla en un pasillo para ver si conseguía meterle mano. Se relamió los labios con perversión y compuso una sonrisa traviesa.

Ese pasillo estaba desierto así que eso haría más rápido el camino, pero al pasar por un cruce se chocó con una figura pequeña y menuda. Blaise, antes de cerrar los ojos, solo llegó a ver una mancha naranja invadiendo su campo de visión. Los apuntes de la otra persona salieron esparcidos por el aire y de sus labios escapó un gruñido de molestia. Ambos cayeron de culo, ante la lluvia de pergaminos. Entonces Zabini abrió los ojos, dispuesto a maldecir a aquel pequeñajo pero se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarse a Ginny Weasley.

-¿Pero qué demonios haces Weasley?

Ginny le miró fastidiada. Genial. De todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, tenía que toparse con Zabini.

- ¿Yo? Estoy cazando cucarachas ¿no lo ves?- Dijo mientras frotaba el suelo con una mano y le miraba con obviedad.

Zabini rió falsamente y se incorporó, mientras le preguntaba desde arriba:

-JA JA. ¿Se supone que me tengo que reir?

-No. Se supone que te tienes que ofender. Pero si no tienes autoestima supongo que es bueno. Es mejor ser realista ¿no?

Ginny se levantó, se sacudió la túnica y con la varita, los folios volvieron a sus manos. Blaise, en cambio la miraba con diversión. Maldita pecosa. Si hasta tenía gracia.

-¡Ah!, pues entonces será mejor que te enseñe a ser realista. Así te devuelvo el favor.

Hizo una floritura con la varita e inmediatamente la guardó. Entonces los papeles que la pelirroja llevaba en la mano se convirtieron en un montón de cucarachas. Ginny comenzó a chillar como una histérica mientras se las sacudía de las mangas y daba saltos. El moreno, satisfecho, se metió la mano en el bolsillo y se marchó con un saludo mientras la dejaba con su problema:

-¡Un placer conversar contigo, Weasley!

Jadeando, y asegurándose de que no tenía ninguna más, apretó los puños. La madre que le parió. Mira que podía ser cabrón. Esos eran sus apuntes de la última clase, y ya no los iba a poder recuperar, porque las cucarachas se habían dispersado. Encima, llegaba tarde a Encantamientos. Salió corriendo hacia las mazmorras mientras rechinaba los dientes. Ya se ocuparía de Zabini más tarde.

(DESPUÉS DE LAS CLASES)

Blaise apoyó las piernas en el reposa pies, mientras releía su redacción de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Acababa de terminar de acostarse con la morena de Ravenclaw, a la que no tenía intención de volver a ver, y había hecho los deberes en la sala común cuando Crabbe y Goyle habían aparecido murmurando.

-¡Blaise! ¡No te vas a creer lo que nos ha pasado!

Zabini levantó los ojos del pergamino y les miró con desinterés.

-Más vale que sea importante.

Goyle se sentó en un silla y Crabbe hizo lo mismo mientras empezaba a contar.

-¿Recuerdas que al salir del Gran Comedor nos encontramos a la rubia esa de Gryffindor, con la amiga, en el pasillo de la estatua de Freyda la Enamorada?

Zabini asintió. Crabbe rememoraba los hechos en voz alta.

- Y se nos ocurrió que sería divertido hacerle a la rubia el encantamiento ese que alarga las uñas como garfios ¿no? -Se ruborizó- Pero nos salió un poco mal y... bueno. Se fueron corriendo y llorando a enfermería, pero vimos que se les cayó algo y nos acercamos a cogerlo. Como vosotros ya os habíais ido pues nosotros nos lo quedamos.

Blaise bufó de puro aburrimiento.

-¿Y qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?

Crabbe sacó un revuelo de papeles coloridos y los tendió sobre la mesa. Blaise se incorporó para verlo mejor y les miró con sorna.

-¿Tanta tontería para una mierda de revista muggle?

Goyle la cogió de nuevo y comenzó a rebuscar entre sus páginas mientras que le decía:

-Si, nosotros pensamos lo mismo, pero luego le echamos un vistazo y encontramos...- le volvió a tender la revista.- ...esto.

Zabini la volvió a coger, desganado, y miró aquella página. Pero rápidamente se le cambió la cara. Abrió mucho los ojos y se le secó la boca de pura excitación.

-¿Esta tía es una muggle? ¡No me jodas!

En aquella página había una foto a color, sin movimiento pero muy nítida, de una muggle rubia increíblemente sexy en bikini, arrodillada ante la cámara y con los brazos levantados. Era una foto muy provocativa, y abajo ponía en un rótulo grande algo sobre la nueva colección de verano una tal Zara.

-¡Te lo juro! Las pijas de Gryffindor estaban diciendo que "amaban las revistas muggles".

Blaise Zabini estaba flipando. Siempre había creído que los muggles eran seres asquerosos y repugnantes cuya única ventaja era su capacidad de reproducción. Pero después de ver aquellas fotos, no podía volver decir aquello sin acordarse de esa tal Zara.Y es que si la mitad de las brujas del mundo fueran así de atractivas como la rubia esa a la que acababa de descubrir, hace mucho tiempo que se habría follado a todas las chicas de Hogwarts. Si todos las muggles eran así... quizás no fuese tan malo aquel intercambio. Agradeció mentalmente a la locura de Dumbledore y sonrió mientras le devolvía la revista a los gorilas. Iba a ser realmente divertido.

Entonces Draco entró a la sala común, con la túnica llena de tierra y el pelo ligeramente despeinado. Era admirable como, incluso en ese estado, seguía conservando su porte elegante.

Zabini le miró sorprendido, pero Draco hizo un ademán negativo con la cabeza y directamente subió a la habitación para darse un baño muy necesitado.

Pero Draco pensaba eso en segundo plano, pues su cabeza estaba muy ocupada procesando lo anterior.

_Asquerosa sangre sucia de mierda. Zorra repelente. Maldita pelo escoba de los cojones._

Le había tocado. ¡ELLA LE HABÍA TOCADO! A él, Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, hijo de una larga estirpe de magos pura sangre. Una mojigata repugnante y sangre sucia cuyo pelo parece tener vida propia. Y no sólo se habían tocado. Prácticamente se habían revolcado por el suelo como si fueran cerdos. Si su padre hubiera visto semejante actuación lo habría desheredado en el acto. Podía ser cierto que se había caído encima suya porque él se había agarrado a su túnica por reflejo, pero eso no quitaba que se sintiera asqueado y ultrajado. Procuraría enjabonarse bien para quitarse cada bacteria muggle que le hubiera podido pegar, aunque eso supusiera un riesgo para su pálida piel.

Estaba fastidiado. Fastidiado, molesto, enfadado, irritado y aún así, sentía, en una pequeña parte de su mente, una _extraña satisfacción _que no se parecía en nada a la venganza. Era como una especie de placer que le agradaba, era reconfortante. La conversación con Granger no había sido, ni de lejos agradable, pero era así cómo se sentía. Y eso le ponía más molesto. Quizás fuese porque hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una discusión en condiciones, y aunque odiase reconocerlo, había disfrutado en aquella guerra verbal. Ella era una digna rival, había quedado claro. No tanto como él, pero podía ser bastante elocuente. Digna de admiración, pero, por supuesto, su consciencia no pensaba reconocerlo ni bajo la maldición cruciatus.

Entró a su habitación, y sin siquiera pararse a coger ropa de recambio, llegó al cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Se sacó la túnica mientras que con otra mano abría el grifo de la ducha con un movimiento de varita.

Tiró aquella prenda de ropa "contaminada" a un rincón y se colocó bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Jadeó un poco, apoyó las palmas de las manos en los azulejos de la pared y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en el placer. El agua resbalaba por toda su piel, recorriendo y delineando sus músculos. Creando ríos que discurrían por su cuello, para deslizarse por su clavícula hasta llegar a sus bien definidos pectorales. Desde ahí bajaban hasta el estómago, donde el agua serpenteaba sus abdominales. Por un momento, consiguió olvidarse de todo. Dejó la mente totalmente en blanco. Cogió su esponja y comenzó a pasársela por el cuerpo, enjabonándose con suavidad, olvidándose de esos supuestos "gérmenes muggles". Seguía con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la sensación tan placentera que proporcionaba una buena ducha. Luego comenzó a frotarse el cabello dándose un masaje, con su champú especial para cabellos rubios. Entonces echó el cuello hacia atrás, enjuagándose toda la espuma del pelo y del cuerpo. Salió de la ducha y se colocó una toalla en la cintura, entre todo el vapor que llenaba la habitación, mientras pasaba la mano por el espejo empañ miró su reflejo con detención, procurando captar cada detalle y asegurandose de que no tenía ninguna imperfección. Sonrió de medio lado, mientras comenzaba a pasarse el peine por el pelo.

_¿Que te ha pasado en la cara, Malfoy? ¿Tuviste un accidente de pequeño o naciste con esa deformación a la que llamas nariz?_

Frenó en seco el recorrido del peine. Lo dejó al lado del lavabo mientras se acercaba un poco al espejo. Su nariz no era amorfa. ¡Para nada! ¿Qué se creía Granger para poder decirle eso? Tenía una nariz _perfecta, _por mucho que ella intentase ofenderle. Y, más relajado, salió del cuarto de baño y cruzó la habitación. Se le erizó el vello debido a la diferencia de temperatura y sus pupilas se dilataron al poder ver todo tan nítido, por la ausencia del vapor al que se había acostumbrado. Theo también estaba allí, tumbado sobre la cama mientras leía un libro.

-Hey, Draco ¿Te has enterado de que Becher va por ahí diciendo que ella te ha dejado?

Draco hizo una mueca de indiferencia y dijo:

-¿Y a mi que me importa? Como si esa furcia quiere decir que la he dejado embarazada.

Hubo un silencio llenado por el sonido de las hojas pasar, el frotar de las telas de la túnica de Draco y ambas respiraciones. Entonces Theo, sin motivo aparente, estalló en carcajadas. Draco se sobresaltó y le miró furibundo.

-¿Pero qué cojones pasa?

Nott respiraba entrecortadamente y se estaba apretando el puente de la nariz, como si se estuviera riendo de algo increíblemente irónico. Entonces miró al rubio y sus ojos reflejaron un brillo enigmático.

-¿Puedes responderme a una cosa, Draco?

Malfoy le miró extrañado y asintió.

-Cuando tienes una pregunta sobre los deberes o lo que sea, ¿dónde sueles buscar la respuesta?

Draco le miró como si su amigo hubiese perdido el juicio.

-¿De qué coño estás hablando, Nott?

-Tu solo responde.

Draco se rascó la nuca y frunció el ceño, sin saber a donde quería llegar.

-Pues en el libro o en la biblioteca.

Theodore le volvió a preguntar.

-¿Y si necesitas enviar una lechuza urgente, cuánto tiempo tardaría en llegar?

-Pues, no lo sé. Media hora o así.

Theodore asintió, satisfecho y mientras volvía registrar el libro, decía:

-Pues al parecer, los muggles pueden hacer todo eso en menos de quince segundos.

Draco le miró con fastidio y volvió a centrar su atención en el baúl:

-No me hagas perder el tiempo hablando de mug…¿quince segundos? ¡Sí, hombre!

Theo rió entre dientes, había logrado captar su atención. Se paró en una página y carraspeó un poco, para comenzar a entonar:

-"En 1960, un grupo de científicos muggles comenzaron a experimentar con las redes inalámbricas (véase Capítulo 62; Tecnologías Invisibles) y, ya en 1969, consiguieron crear el primer acceso entre dos ordenadores (véase Capítulo 11; Aparatos Muggles). Hoy en día, los muggles han logrado crear una conexión internacional entre todos los ordenadores del mundo llamada Internet. Esta compleja red de conexiones permite que la información sea directamente compartida con los usuarios muggles que usan este sistema. Para más información sobre el contacto directo a través de internet vaya al Capítulo 117; Comunicación Muggle."

Levantó la mirada para ver la probable cara de sorpresa del rubio, pero él ni siquiera parecía sorprendido. Le miraba con una cara de aquel al que le han hablado en chino.

-Mira, no sé ni de por qué me lo estas contando ni de lo que me estás hablando, Theo.

Y es que Draco no tenía ni idea de que era ni un "ordenador" ni una "conexión inalámbrica", así que Nott resopló y dejó el libro al lado.

-A ver, Draco. Internet es como un gran tablón de carteles. Los muggles, con un ordenador, pueden colgar lo que quieran en el tablón. Una foto, información e incluso música.

-¿Música? Eso es imposible.

-Pues ellos lo han logrado, pero además de eso, pueden buscar en el tablón lo que quieran. Pero no necesitan buscar cartel por cartel, porque... como explico esto… ¡ah! Con solo escribir lo que quieren en otro cartel, la respuesta les llega sola.

Nott estaba satisfecho, pues impresionar a Draco era lo qué pretendía. Desde que comenzó a leer ese libro había aprendido mucho sobre los muggles y, además, de que no eran tan inútiles como creían. Malfoy, en cambio, parecía impresionado, aunque no estaba del todo seguro del funcionamiento de el Internet ese, pero parecía un tipo de magia inventada por ellos. Aunque eso no iba a cambiar el hecho de que los muggles eran repugnantes de por sí, pero no podían haber dominado el mundo solo reproduciéndose como conejos. De alguna manera debían de ser ingeniosos.

-¿Y qué haces leyendo un libro sobre muggles? ¿No me digas que ahora te interesan esas cosas?

Theo se incorporó a la cama y dejó el libro en la mesita de noche.

-No. Es porque en unos meses vamos a estar rodeados de muggles y prefiero informarme un poco de su vida para no acabar muerto de hambre o asesinado por alguno de sus cachivaches. Aunque Blaise parece muy contento con la idea, pues al parecer las muggles le ponen bastante. Antes de subir, le ví sobando una revista muggle en la que había una modelo rubia en bolas.

Draco arrugó la nariz, indignado.

-Entonces soy el único al que este viaje le parece una mierda.

Theo río mientras rascaba a su lechuza, que cargaba un mensaje en la pata y estaba apunto de salir volando. El Slytherin le abrió la ventana para que el ave negra saliese disparada hacia su madre.

-Puede, pero mira el lado positivo.

-¿QUÉ lado positivo?

-No tendremos que aguantar ni a Dumbledore ni a McGonagall.

Draco se carcajeó un poco, mientras se ponía los zapatos. El otro chico estaba revisando su estantería personal, mientras cogía uno y revisaba la portada. Draco dudó un poco, pero acabó por preguntarle.

-Oye, Theo.

El aludido levantó la vista del libro y fijó los ojos en el rubio.

-Quiero saber algo, pero jurame que no te reirás.

Theo asintió, más interesado.

-¿Tú cómo eliges a las chicas?

Llevaba algún tiempo haciéndose esa pregunta, pues los ligues de Theo nunca eran especialmente bonitas. Chicas guapas no le faltaban, pues había visto a muchas que se interesaban en Theo sin molestarse en disimularlo, pero él escogía a las que se acostarían con él de una manera desconocida. La mayoría solían ser de Ravenclaw, pero también escogía a algunas de Gryffindor e incluso Hufflepuffs. Pero ninguna de las chicas tenían algún rasgo común, tan solo que no eran ni feas ni guapas. Theo parpadeó, sin estar seguro de haber oído bien, pero luego estalló en carcajadas. Draco le miró amenazadoramente, mientras que el pelinegro intentaba calmarle.

-No te enfades, pero es que me has sorprendido. No me imaginaba que me preguntarías algo así.

-Si, ya. Tú responde o te juro que me largo.

Theo, suspiró y se volvió a recostar en la cama, observando el techo con la mirada perdida.

-Pues… Una chica con un par de tetas y un buen culo me resultan más o menos indiferente. Para mí, un cuerpo bonito es solo eso. Un cuerpo bonito. Pero sí es una chica interesante, pues me resulta más entretenido que solo sexo. Me gusta poder conversar con ella sin que diga estupideces o se ponga a contarme su vida.

El rubio miraba a su amigo con desinterés y decepción. Aunque también había un pequeño atisbo de admiración y respetaba sus gustos, pero había pensado que los motivos serían algo más… fetichistas. Se metió en el baño, mientras con voz aburrida soltaba un último:

-Ya veo...

Theodore miró a la puerta de soslayo, suspirando con fastidio. Realmente, no podía hacer nada con la gente superficial como Draco.

-¡¿QUE A ELLAS QUÉ?!

Un chico de cuarto se les había acercado en el Gran Comedor, mientras estaban cenando. Hermione había estado toda la tarde en la biblioteca buscando un hechizo para poder disminuir su encrespamiento y definir más sus rizos. Le había resultado muy complicado encontrar libros donde buscar, pero en la parte baja de la mitad de la sección de Encantamientos habían algunos tomos sobre la belleza de la Edad Media. Encontró unos cuantos muy interesantes que tenía planeado probar esa noche, pero le había llevado cuatro horas con la cabeza enterrada entre los libros y tenía mucha hambre. Había planeado sentarse con las chicas para que le llenasen la cabeza con otra cosa que no fuesen palabras en latín, pero cuando se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor sólo encontró a Ginny, que comía un puré de calabaza del color de su pelo.

-¿Me puedo sentar?

-Claro, tampoco es que haya mucha gente dispuesta a ocupar ese sitio.

Se acomodó y cogió una pata de pavo que colocó en su plato.

-¿Donde están Lavender y Parvati?

Ginny hizo una mueca de desconocimiento mientras decía:

-Ni idea. No las he visto desde la comida.

Hermione rió mentalmente, alomejor se habían quedado en la habitación porque habían llegado a la parte del libro en la que James atrapa a Bella. Vió a un chico de segundo año acercándose a ella, mirando tímidamente su placa de Prefecta, que llevaba en el brazo. Quizás alguien se había metido con él, pensaba Hermione. Pero cuando aquel muchacho se les acercó, lo que les dijo fue muy diferente.

-¿Eres Hermione Granger?- Dijo mirando al suelo.

Ella asintió, con curiosidad y ternura. Ginny también le observaba, pues los chicos más pequeños no solían hablar con los mayores.

-Pues, esto… La profesora McGonagall me ha dicho que os diga que una tal Lavender y Parvati están en la enfermería porque les han lanzado un hechizo, y que… como sois sus amigas y eso, quizás deberíais saberlo.

Hermione se llevó la mano a la boca, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Ginny se atragantó con el puré y bebió rápidamente de su copa, para luego golpear la mesa con las manos y gritar furibunda:

-¡¿QUE A ELLAS QUÉ?!

Algunos chicos de otras mesas las miraron con sorpresa. El chico se retiró alarmado y ellas se miraron, sabiendo exactamente qué hacer. Ambas salieron del Gran Comedor como una exhalación. Hermione estaba muy preocupada, pues debía de ser grave si habían acabado en la enfermería. En cambio Ginny estaba más furiosa que preocupada. Como encontrasen al subnormal, no saldría con vida.

-¿Quién crees que ha sido?

Hermione suspiró.

-No lo sé, pero probablemente no habrán encontrado al culpable. Sino, la profesora McGonagall nos lo habría dicho directamente a nosotras.

Giraron en una esquina y se encontraron a Luna Lovegood sentada en un banco, que las miró sorprendida con sus ojos soñadores. Las saludó con una cálida sonrisa.

-Hola, Ginny. Hola Hermione. ¿Qué ocurre?- De repente se tornó muy seria.- ¿Los torposoplos han vuelto a invadir el comedor?

Ginny habló muy deprisa, pues debían de llegar antes de que la enfermera cerrase las puertas.

-Algún gilipollas ha lanzado un hechizo a Lavender y a Parvati y están en la enfermería.

Los labios de Luna formaron una "O" perfecta, para luego decir.

-Vaya ¿puedo acompañaros?

Las dos asintieron enérgicamente y, las ahora tres, siguieron caminando con velocidad por aquel pasillo. Entraron en la habitación casi corriendo, pero la Señora Pomfrey se interpuso en su camino y chocaron contra ella, que hizo de muro.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? Deberíais de estar cenando con los demás.

Hermione comenzó a hablar antes de que Ginny pudiera abrir la boca, pues estaba enfadada y si decía algo impertinente sería imposible ver a sus amigas. Adoptó ese tono de voz pausado, diplomático y persuasivo que usaba cada vez que tenía que camelarse a un profesor.

-Hemos venido a visitar a Lavender Brown y a Parvati Patil. La profesora McGonagall nos acaba de contar lo sucedido y hemos venido lo antes posible. Estábamos muy preocupadas.

Madam Pomfrey la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero acabó por desistir.

-La última fila, a la derecha. Tenéis diez minutos. Daos prisa.

Soltaron algo parecido a "gracias" y se acercaron. Lavender dormía en una cama justo al lado de Parvati, pero esta otra no estaba dormida, sino que leía un libro que tenía entre las piernas. Ambas tenían las manos vendadas y los ojos hinchados, con toda la pinta de haber llorado. Parvati pasaba las páginas con cuidado, pues las manos parecían dolerle una barbaridad, aunque parecía importarle bien poco si tenía que escoger entre leer o aburrirse. Cuando se percató de su presencia, los ojos se le iluminaron, pero no le dio tiempo responder, pues Ginny ya se había arrodillado al lado de la cama y la miraba mortalmente seria.

-Parvati, te juro que encontraremos a quién haya sido y me aseguraré de que no pueda volver a levantar su varita.

Luna también asintió, con una postura solemne.

-Si quieres, puedo ponerle un nido de Escalofoidos Salvajes en su cama. Producen debilidad constante, insomnio, urticaria y, en el caso de los chicos, disfunción eréctil.

Parvati la miró perpleja, pero luego rió junto con Hermione y Ginny. Lavender se incorporó, risueña, ante semejante escándalo. Estuvo a punto de frotarse los ojos, pero las retiró porque sus doloridas manos se lo impedían.

-¿A qué viene tanto escándalo? Ni siquiera puedo dormir estando herida, por lo que veo.

Todas volvieron a reír, incluida Lavender. Entonces Hermione se sentó en el borde de la cama de Parvati y dijo, ligeramente más seria:

-Venga, un poco más en serio. ¿qué os ha pasado?

-La verdad es que no lo sabemos. Estábamos en el pasillo de la tercera planta con mi hermana y sus amigas, y les habíamos contado toda la historia de amor de nuestro Edward. Luego se marcharon y nosotras nos quedamos allí, repitiendo uno de los test de la revista. Entonces sentimos un cosquilleo en las manos, pero luego se intensificó tanto que dolía y de repente comenzaron a hacerse enormes.

Lavender añadió:

-Vinimos a aquí como locas. La señora Pomfrey aplicó el contrahechizo y nos untó una crema para el dolor. Y estaremos aquí hasta el viernes o así.

Ginny las miró, preocupada.

-¿Os duele mucho?

Lavender sonrió.

-Al principio no podíamos ni moverlas, pero ahora nos tomamos la poción de insensibilidad y lo alivia un poco.

Parvati compuso una sonrisa triste.

-Pero los huesos duelen mucho, porque nos han dicho que el hechizo ese modificó nuestros huesos y tienen que reestructurarse, o algo así.

Hubo un silencio. Casi se podía oír el cerebro de las chicas, cuyas neuronas trabajaban a una velocidad de vértigo buscando un posible culpable. Pero Luna habló, con voz risueña e inocente:

-¿Fue en el pasillo de Freyda la Enamorada? ¿Sobre las dos?

Cuatro pares de ojos se colocaron sobre la figura menuda de Luna. Las heridas se miraron y asintieron.

-Sobre esa hora yo estaba buscando un pimpli que se me había perdido y cuando pasé por allí, ví al grupo de amigos de Draco Malfoy escondidos en una esquina mirándoos. Pensé que os estaban espiando.

Otro silencio. Pero este no era como el anterior. Ni pensativo ni absorto. Era totalmente amenazador, peligroso. Si el mismísimo Lord Tenebroso hubiese pasado por ahí se habría asustado. Las miradas de las cuatro chicas se habían ensombrecido tanto que parecían mafiosos ansiosos de venganza, excepto Luna, que estaba feliz de haber podido ayudar. Madam Pomfrey fracturó aquel silencio con su aparición, mientras echaba a las intrigantes y silenciosas chicas a base de empujones. Extrañamente, no opusieron resistencia.

Sus pasos resonaban por el pasillo, que estaba en penumbras. Solo Ginny se dignó a hablar, con los puños apretados y voz furibunda:

-Se van a enterar.

En cambio, Hermione parecía muy serena. Parecía. Pero estaba hecha un auténtico vendaval por dentro. Habían hechizado a Lavender y a Parvati, y les habían hecho daño. Lo peor de todo era que había sido el estúpido de Malfoy y su pandilla de matones. Los malditos Slytherins que incordian sin motivo. Ya hace poco se había comenzado a mentalizar de que no iba dejarse pisotear más, sin pasarse, solo a base de palabras. Pero ahora el juego había cambiado. Ellos lo habían cambiado. Una cosa era echarse unas pullas con Malfoy en un pasillo, pero otra muy distinta era que sus amigas hubieran acabado en la enfermería. Se merecían unas cuantas hostias bien dadas. De repente, una punzada de culpabilidad la asaltó y rectificó un poco su actitud. Se reprendió a sí misma, pues se estaba comportando como una histérica rebelde. Quizás fuese la influencia de Ginny, aunque no quería cambiar de opinión. Pensaba vengarse a toda costa.

Ginny, en cambio, parecía el anticristo en comparación. Después de haber discutido con Zabini aquella mañana, había estado dispuesta a buscarlo por todo Hogwarts si hacía falta para decirle lo capullo que era. Pero ahora le había dado un motivo para poder darle su merecido. Le había hecho daño a sus amigas. Cientos de ideas asesinas pasaban por su cabeza, de las cuales la mayoría incluían maldiciones imperdonables y sangre. Que rezase, porque le esperaba una muy gorda.

Hermione se dirigió a Luna, que las observaba con curiosidad.

-Luna. ¿Te gustaría ayudar a vengarnos?

Los ojos claros de Luna brillaron de ilusión, pues la estaban invitando. Su voz sonó melodiosa, alegre. Como el trino de un colibrí.

-Me encantaría.

Entonces la voz de Hermione sonó segura. Realista. Firme. Tajante. Autoritaria. Como la de un sargento militar.

-Que se preparen. Esto es la guerra.

Ambas asintieron y Ginny soltó, con un trasfondo de rencor:

-Me pido a Zabini. Tenemos cuentas pendientes.

Hermione accedió y puestos a solicitar…

-Yo me encargo de Malfoy.

Luna, trotando, soltó como si nada:

-Pues yo… si queréis me encargo de Theodore Nott. Vamos juntos a muchas clases.

Las tres se pusieron de acuerdo, luego Hermione añadió, con gravedad:

-Lo planificamos este fin de semana. No podemos hacer esto a la ligera, porque si nos pillan nos matarán. Debemos de tener mucho cuidado.

Ginny, recordando a un montón de cucarachas en sus manos, comentó:

-Tienes razón, pero debemos esperar a que las chicas salgan de la enfermería. Ellas tienen el principal derecho a vengarse.

Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, la cena había acabado y todos los alumnos estaban volviendo a sus respectivas salas comunes. Las Gryffindors se despidieron de Luna y caminaron hacia su sala común. Allí encontraron a Harry y a Ron, que hacían sus deberes a última hora, como siempre. Les saludaron con la mano, y antes de que les diese tiempo a pedirle ayuda, se escabulleron hacia la habitación de las chicas. Estaba extrañamente silenciosa por la ausencia de sus amigas. Ginny se dirigió a su baúl para ponerse el pijama y Hermione se acordó de repente de su reproductor MP5, que había dejado en el cajón de su mesita de noche después de recogerlo. Lo sacó y se dirigió al baño, a probar alguno de los hechizos que había encontrado. No tenía mucho sueño y ya lo tenía planificado. Dejó el MP5 en la encimera y lo miró fijamente. ¿Y si…? Asomó la cabeza por el marco de la puerta del baño y miró a Ginny, que luchaba por quitarse la túnica. Le dijo:

-Emmm… Ginny.

-¿Mmmm?

-No preguntes, pero…¿puedo poner música?

Ginny, extrañada, asintió. ¿Música? ¿Acaso tenía un violín encantado? La chica de pelos desgreñados volvió a ponerse enfrente del espejo y cogió el aparato. Encendió la pantalla y le dió a reproducción aleatoria, para que la voz resonante de Michael Jackson comenzase a resonar por la habitación.

_-"She was more like a beauty queen from a movie scene. I said don't mind, but what do you mean I am the one…"_

Ginny dio un bote al escucharlo. En ropa interior, salió corriendo hacia el baño para buscar el origen de aquella música. Que ella supiera, las radios mágicas no funcionan en Hogwarts. Encontró a Hermione silbando y cepillándose el pelo tan tranquila, mientras que aquel sonido salía de una extraña cajita negra. Lo miró intensamente y luego acabó por deducir que era un aparato muggle, así que lo mejor sería no pensar cómo funcionaba aquella cosa.

Hermione entonces cogió la varita, se acercó a su cama y colocó el MP5 encima. Entonces se volvió a colocar delante del espejo mientras leía el papel. Carraspeó un poco y entonó, con voz firme:

-¡_Framunteino _!

Hizo una especie de símbolo con la varita que había copiado del libro y se miró, expectante. Lentamente, su cabello encrespado comenzó a rizarse. Cada cabello se había comenzado a retorcer hasta convertirse en un rizo muy rizado. Estaba realmente bella, pues ahora tenía una melena rizada como la de Romilda Vane, tan solo que su pelo era más brillante y hermoso, pero eso no era lo que ella quería. Era muy rizado, no parecía natural. Leyó el siguiente de la lista y se apuntó con la varita.

-¡_Vuranireola _!

Entonces sus rizos comenzaron a deshacerse haciéndose ligeramente más láceos, pero suaves. Se le había ondulado, ni liso ni totalmente rizado. Así le gustaba más, pues parecían más reales, más bonitos.

En cambio, Ginny estaba bailando sin darse cuenta, moviendo el pie. Billie Jean continuaba sonando y tenía ritmo. Molaba bastante, así que acabó por aprenderse la letra involuntariamente. Se sorprendió a sí misma cantando el estribillo, así que acabó por acercarse al baño para preguntarle a Hermione sobre la canción. Se asomó y se encontró con un pelo ondulado, hermoso y bonito. Soltó un gritito de sorpresa:

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Que te has hecho?

El orgullo que había henchido a Hermione la desinfló como un globo.

-¿No te gusta?

Ginny aplaudió, encantada.

-¿Pero que dices? ¡Estas estupenda! ¡Ya verás a los chicos mañana cuando te vean!

Hermione se ruborizó, pero volvió a reír y salió del baño con Ginny alabandola. Se percató de que la canción estaba por su parte favorita, así que cogió la varita y se la puso como un micrófono. Ginny se sabía más o menos esa parte porque se había repetido varias veces, así que también sacó su varita y se puso a cantar. Entonces la morena se puso a enseñarle a Ginny el paso estrella de Michael: el Paseo por la Luna. Lo aprendió en un campamento de baile al que se apuntó, obligada, con su prima. No estaba segura de acordarse, pero podía explicarle cómo iba, más o menos. Ginny le pilló el tranquillo después de caerse un par de veces. Así fue como se acostaron, riendo y cantando Billie Jean.

Pero después de la risa, viene el silencio. Y en ese silencio estaba la ausencia de sus amigas, tan palpable como el azúcar. Hermione apretó la tela de la sábana en su puño. Malfoy y compañía se iban a enterar.

Capítulo 2: Venganza y Michael Jackson

Ginny caminaba por el pasillo, de camino a su clase de Encantamientos. Llevaba unos días pensando en rendirse con Harry, pues este hacía como que sus intentos no existían. Era realmente deprimente no poder hacer que él la viese como una mujer y no como "la-hermana-pequeña-de-mi-mejor-amigo". Y más que él no fuese capaz de captar las indirectas que ella le mandaba, a veces demasiado obvias. Harry podía ser el héroe del mundo mágico todo lo que quisiera, pero en lo relativo a mujeres era realmente tonto. Suspiró. Lo mejor sería olvidarle, porque había probado de todo. ¡Qué les dieran a todos los hombres! Ya estaba harta. A partir de ese día iba a centrarse en las tres cosas más importantes de su vida: los estudios, sus amigas y el quidditch. Quizás su verdadero príncipe azul rondaba por ahí, pero por supuesto ella ya no iba a buscarle. Aún le quedaba orgullo.

Zabini, en cambio, estaba saliendo del aula de Encantamientos. Se separó de sus amigos y tomó el camino largo hacia su siguiente clase, pues quería pasar por la puerta de la clase de Aritmancia. Por lo que sabía, su ligue actual estaba saliendo de esa clase y quería asaltarla en un pasillo para ver si conseguía meterle mano. Se relamió los labios con perversión y compuso una sonrisa traviesa.

Ese pasillo estaba desierto así que eso haría más rápido el camino, pero al pasar por un cruce se chocó con una figura pequeña y menuda. Blaise, antes de cerrar los ojos, solo llegó a ver una mancha naranja invadiendo su campo de visión. Los apuntes de la otra persona salieron esparcidos por el aire y de sus labios escapó un gruñido de molestia. Ambos cayeron de culo, ante la lluvia de pergaminos. Entonces Zabini abrió los ojos, dispuesto a maldecir a aquel pequeñajo pero se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarse a Ginny Weasley.

-¿Pero qué demonios haces Weasley?

Ginny le miró fastidiada. Genial. De todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, tenía que toparse con Zabini.

- ¿Yo? Estoy cazando cucarachas ¿no lo ves?- Dijo mientras frotaba el suelo con una mano y le miraba con obviedad.

Zabini rió falsamente y se incorporó, mientras le preguntaba desde arriba:

-JA JA. ¿Se supone que me tengo que reir?

-No. Se supone que te tienes que ofender. Pero si no tienes autoestima supongo que es bueno. Es mejor ser realista ¿no?

Ginny se levantó, se sacudió la túnica y con la varita, los folios volvieron a sus manos. Blaise, en cambio la miraba con diversión. Maldita pecosa. Si hasta tenía gracia.

-¡Ah!, pues entonces será mejor que te enseñe a ser realista. Así te devuelvo el favor.

Hizo una floritura con la varita e inmediatamente la guardó. Entonces los papeles que la pelirroja llevaba en la mano se convirtieron en un montón de cucarachas. Ginny comenzó a chillar como una histérica mientras se las sacudía de las mangas y daba saltos. El moreno, satisfecho, se metió la mano en el bolsillo y se marchó con un saludo mientras la dejaba con su problema:

-¡Un placer conversar contigo, Weasley!

Jadeando, y asegurándose de que no tenía ninguna más, apretó los puños. La madre que le parió. Mira que podía ser cabrón. Esos eran sus apuntes de la última clase, y ya no los iba a poder recuperar, porque las cucarachas se habían dispersado. Encima, llegaba tarde a Encantamientos. Salió corriendo hacia las mazmorras mientras rechinaba los dientes. Ya se ocuparía de Zabini más tarde.

(DESPUÉS DE LAS CLASES)

Blaise apoyó las piernas en el reposa pies, mientras releía su redacción de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Acababa de terminar de acostarse con la morena de Ravenclaw, a la que no tenía intención de volver a ver, y había hecho los deberes en la sala común cuando Crabbe y Goyle habían aparecido murmurando.

-¡Blaise! ¡No te vas a creer lo que nos ha pasado!

Zabini levantó los ojos del pergamino y les miró con desinterés.

-Más vale que sea importante.

Goyle se sentó en un silla y Crabbe hizo lo mismo mientras empezaba a contar.

-¿Recuerdas que al salir del Gran Comedor nos encontramos a la rubia esa de Gryffindor, con la amiga, en el pasillo de la estatua de Freyda la Enamorada?

Zabini asintió. Crabbe rememoraba los hechos en voz alta.

- Y se nos ocurrió que sería divertido hacerle a la rubia el encantamiento ese que alarga las uñas como garfios ¿no? -Se ruborizó- Pero nos salió un poco mal y... bueno. Se fueron corriendo y llorando a enfermería, pero vimos que se les cayó algo y nos acercamos a cogerlo. Como vosotros ya os habíais ido pues nosotros nos lo quedamos.

Blaise bufó de puro aburrimiento.

-¿Y qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?

Crabbe sacó un revuelo de papeles coloridos y los tendió sobre la mesa. Blaise se incorporó para verlo mejor y les miró con sorna.

-¿Tanta tontería para una mierda de revista muggle?

Goyle la cogió de nuevo y comenzó a rebuscar entre sus páginas mientras que le decía:

-Si, nosotros pensamos lo mismo, pero luego le echamos un vistazo y encontramos...- le volvió a tender la revista.- ...esto.

Zabini la volvió a coger, desganado, y miró aquella página. Pero rápidamente se le cambió la cara. Abrió mucho los ojos y se le secó la boca de pura excitación.

-¿Esta tía es una muggle? ¡No me jodas!

En aquella página había una foto a color, sin movimiento pero muy nítida, de una muggle rubia increíblemente sexy en bikini, arrodillada ante la cámara y con los brazos levantados. Era una foto muy provocativa, y abajo ponía en un rótulo grande algo sobre la nueva colección de verano una tal Zara.

-¡Te lo juro! Las pijas de Gryffindor estaban diciendo que "amaban las revistas muggles".

Blaise Zabini estaba flipando. Siempre había creído que los muggles eran seres asquerosos y repugnantes cuya única ventaja era su capacidad de reproducción. Pero después de ver aquellas fotos, no podía volver decir aquello sin acordarse de esa tal Zara.Y es que si la mitad de las brujas del mundo fueran así de atractivas como la rubia esa a la que acababa de descubrir, hace mucho tiempo que se habría follado a todas las chicas de Hogwarts. Si todos las muggles eran así... quizás no fuese tan malo aquel intercambio. Agradeció mentalmente a la locura de Dumbledore y sonrió mientras le devolvía la revista a los gorilas. Iba a ser realmente divertido.

Entonces Draco entró a la sala común, con la túnica llena de tierra y el pelo ligeramente despeinado. Era admirable como, incluso en ese estado, seguía conservando su porte elegante.

Zabini le miró sorprendido, pero Draco hizo un ademán negativo con la cabeza y directamente subió a la habitación para darse un baño muy necesitado.

Pero Draco pensaba eso en segundo plano, pues su cabeza estaba muy ocupada procesando lo anterior.

_Asquerosa sangre sucia de mierda. Zorra repelente. Maldita pelo escoba de los cojones._

Le había tocado. ¡ELLA LE HABÍA TOCADO! A él, Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, hijo de una larga estirpe de magos pura sangre. Una mojigata repugnante y sangre sucia cuyo pelo parece tener vida propia. Y no sólo se habían tocado. Prácticamente se habían revolcado por el suelo como si fueran cerdos. Si su padre hubiera visto semejante actuación lo habría desheredado en el acto. Podía ser cierto que se había caído encima suya porque él se había agarrado a su túnica por reflejo, pero eso no quitaba que se sintiera asqueado y ultrajado. Procuraría enjabonarse bien para quitarse cada bacteria muggle que le hubiera podido pegar, aunque eso supusiera un riesgo para su pálida piel.

Estaba fastidiado. Fastidiado, molesto, enfadado, irritado y aún así, sentía, en una pequeña parte de su mente, una _extraña satisfacción _que no se parecía en nada a la venganza. Era como una especie de placer que le agradaba, era reconfortante. La conversación con Granger no había sido, ni de lejos agradable, pero era así cómo se sentía. Y eso le ponía más molesto. Quizás fuese porque hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una discusión en condiciones, y aunque odiase reconocerlo, había disfrutado en aquella guerra verbal. Ella era una digna rival, había quedado claro. No tanto como él, pero podía ser bastante elocuente. Digna de admiración, pero, por supuesto, su consciencia no pensaba reconocerlo ni bajo la maldición cruciatus.

Entró a su habitación, y sin siquiera pararse a coger ropa de recambio, llegó al cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Se sacó la túnica mientras que con otra mano abría el grifo de la ducha con un movimiento de varita.

Tiró aquella prenda de ropa "contaminada" a un rincón y se colocó bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Jadeó un poco, apoyó las palmas de las manos en los azulejos de la pared y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en el placer. El agua resbalaba por toda su piel, recorriendo y delineando sus músculos. Creando ríos que discurrían por su cuello, para deslizarse por su clavícula hasta llegar a sus bien definidos pectorales. Desde ahí bajaban hasta el estómago, donde el agua serpenteaba sus abdominales. Por un momento, consiguió olvidarse de todo. Dejó la mente totalmente en blanco. Cogió su esponja y comenzó a pasársela por el cuerpo, enjabonándose con suavidad, olvidándose de esos supuestos "gérmenes muggles". Seguía con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la sensación tan placentera que proporcionaba una buena ducha. Luego comenzó a frotarse el cabello dándose un masaje, con su champú especial para cabellos rubios. Entonces echó el cuello hacia atrás, enjuagándose toda la espuma del pelo y del cuerpo. Salió de la ducha y se colocó una toalla en la cintura, entre todo el vapor que llenaba la habitación, mientras pasaba la mano por el espejo empañ miró su reflejo con detención, procurando captar cada detalle y asegurandose de que no tenía ninguna imperfección. Sonrió de medio lado, mientras comenzaba a pasarse el peine por el pelo.

_¿Que te ha pasado en la cara, Malfoy? ¿Tuviste un accidente de pequeño o naciste con esa deformación a la que llamas nariz?_

Frenó en seco el recorrido del peine. Lo dejó al lado del lavabo mientras se acercaba un poco al espejo. Su nariz no era amorfa. ¡Para nada! ¿Qué se creía Granger para poder decirle eso? Tenía una nariz _perfecta, _por mucho que ella intentase ofenderle. Y, más relajado, salió del cuarto de baño y cruzó la habitación. Se le erizó el vello debido a la diferencia de temperatura y sus pupilas se dilataron al poder ver todo tan nítido, por la ausencia del vapor al que se había acostumbrado. Theo también estaba allí, tumbado sobre la cama mientras leía un libro.

-Hey, Draco ¿Te has enterado de que Becher va por ahí diciendo que ella te ha dejado?

Draco hizo una mueca de indiferencia y dijo:

-¿Y a mi que me importa? Como si esa furcia quiere decir que la he dejado embarazada.

Hubo un silencio llenado por el sonido de las hojas pasar, el frotar de las telas de la túnica de Draco y ambas respiraciones. Entonces Theo, sin motivo aparente, estalló en carcajadas. Draco se sobresaltó y le miró furibundo.

-¿Pero qué cojones pasa?

Nott respiraba entrecortadamente y se estaba apretando el puente de la nariz, como si se estuviera riendo de algo increíblemente irónico. Entonces miró al rubio y sus ojos reflejaron un brillo enigmático.

-¿Puedes responderme a una cosa, Draco?

Malfoy le miró extrañado y asintió.

-Cuando tienes una pregunta sobre los deberes o lo que sea, ¿dónde sueles buscar la respuesta?

Draco le miró como si su amigo hubiese perdido el juicio.

-¿De qué coño estás hablando, Nott?

-Tu solo responde.

Draco se rascó la nuca y frunció el ceño, sin saber a donde quería llegar.

-Pues en el libro o en la biblioteca.

Theodore le volvió a preguntar.

-¿Y si necesitas enviar una lechuza urgente, cuánto tiempo tardaría en llegar?

-Pues, no lo sé. Media hora o así.

Theodore asintió, satisfecho y mientras volvía registrar el libro, decía:

-Pues al parecer, los muggles pueden hacer todo eso en menos de quince segundos.

Draco le miró con fastidio y volvió a centrar su atención en el baúl:

-No me hagas perder el tiempo hablando de mug…¿quince segundos? ¡Sí, hombre!

Theo rió entre dientes, había logrado captar su atención. Se paró en una página y carraspeó un poco, para comenzar a entonar:

-"En 1960, un grupo de científicos muggles comenzaron a experimentar con las redes inalámbricas (véase Capítulo 62; Tecnologías Invisibles) y, ya en 1969, consiguieron crear el primer acceso entre dos ordenadores (véase Capítulo 11; Aparatos Muggles). Hoy en día, los muggles han logrado crear una conexión internacional entre todos los ordenadores del mundo llamada Internet. Esta compleja red de conexiones permite que la información sea directamente compartida con los usuarios muggles que usan este sistema. Para más información sobre el contacto directo a través de internet vaya al Capítulo 117; Comunicación Muggle."

Levantó la mirada para ver la probable cara de sorpresa del rubio, pero él ni siquiera parecía sorprendido. Le miraba con una cara de aquel al que le han hablado en chino.

-Mira, no sé ni de por qué me lo estas contando ni de lo que me estás hablando, Theo.

Y es que Draco no tenía ni idea de que era ni un "ordenador" ni una "conexión inalámbrica", así que Nott resopló y dejó el libro al lado.

-A ver, Draco. Internet es como un gran tablón de carteles. Los muggles, con un ordenador, pueden colgar lo que quieran en el tablón. Una foto, información e incluso música.

-¿Música? Eso es imposible.

-Pues ellos lo han logrado, pero además de eso, pueden buscar en el tablón lo que quieran. Pero no necesitan buscar cartel por cartel, porque... como explico esto… ¡ah! Con solo escribir lo que quieren en otro cartel, la respuesta les llega sola.

Nott estaba satisfecho, pues impresionar a Draco era lo qué pretendía. Desde que comenzó a leer ese libro había aprendido mucho sobre los muggles y, además, de que no eran tan inútiles como creían. Malfoy, en cambio, parecía impresionado, aunque no estaba del todo seguro del funcionamiento de el Internet ese, pero parecía un tipo de magia inventada por ellos. Aunque eso no iba a cambiar el hecho de que los muggles eran repugnantes de por sí, pero no podían haber dominado el mundo solo reproduciéndose como conejos. De alguna manera debían de ser ingeniosos.

-¿Y qué haces leyendo un libro sobre muggles? ¿No me digas que ahora te interesan esas cosas?

Theo se incorporó a la cama y dejó el libro en la mesita de noche.

-No. Es porque en unos meses vamos a estar rodeados de muggles y prefiero informarme un poco de su vida para no acabar muerto de hambre o asesinado por alguno de sus cachivaches. Aunque Blaise parece muy contento con la idea, pues al parecer las muggles le ponen bastante. Antes de subir, le ví sobando una revista muggle en la que había una modelo rubia en bolas.

Draco arrugó la nariz, indignado.

-Entonces soy el único al que este viaje le parece una mierda.

Theo río mientras rascaba a su lechuza, que cargaba un mensaje en la pata y estaba apunto de salir volando. El Slytherin le abrió la ventana para que el ave negra saliese disparada hacia su madre.

-Puede, pero mira el lado positivo.

-¿QUÉ lado positivo?

-No tendremos que aguantar ni a Dumbledore ni a McGonagall.

Draco se carcajeó un poco, mientras se ponía los zapatos. El otro chico estaba revisando su estantería personal, mientras cogía uno y revisaba la portada. Draco dudó un poco, pero acabó por preguntarle.

-Oye, Theo.

El aludido levantó la vista del libro y fijó los ojos en el rubio.

-Quiero saber algo, pero jurame que no te reirás.

Theo asintió, más interesado.

-¿Tú cómo eliges a las chicas?

Llevaba algún tiempo haciéndose esa pregunta, pues los ligues de Theo nunca eran especialmente bonitas. Chicas guapas no le faltaban, pues había visto a muchas que se interesaban en Theo sin molestarse en disimularlo, pero él escogía a las que se acostarían con él de una manera desconocida. La mayoría solían ser de Ravenclaw, pero también escogía a algunas de Gryffindor e incluso Hufflepuffs. Pero ninguna de las chicas tenían algún rasgo común, tan solo que no eran ni feas ni guapas. Theo parpadeó, sin estar seguro de haber oído bien, pero luego estalló en carcajadas. Draco le miró amenazadoramente, mientras que el pelinegro intentaba calmarle.

-No te enfades, pero es que me has sorprendido. No me imaginaba que me preguntarías algo así.

-Si, ya. Tú responde o te juro que me largo.

Theo, suspiró y se volvió a recostar en la cama, observando el techo con la mirada perdida.

-Pues… Una chica con un par de tetas y un buen culo me resultan más o menos indiferente. Para mí, un cuerpo bonito es solo eso. Un cuerpo bonito. Pero sí es una chica interesante, pues me resulta más entretenido que solo sexo. Me gusta poder conversar con ella sin que diga estupideces o se ponga a contarme su vida.

El rubio miraba a su amigo con desinterés y decepción. Aunque también había un pequeño atisbo de admiración y respetaba sus gustos, pero había pensado que los motivos serían algo más… fetichistas. Se metió en el baño, mientras con voz aburrida soltaba un último:

-Ya veo...

Theodore miró a la puerta de soslayo, suspirando con fastidio. Realmente, no podía hacer nada con la gente superficial como Draco.

-¡¿QUE A ELLAS QUÉ?!

Un chico de cuarto se le había acercado en el Gran Comedor, mientras estaba cenando. Había estado toda la tarde en la biblioteca buscando un hechizo para poder disminuir su encrespamiento y definir más sus rizos. Le había resultado muy complicado encontrar libros donde buscar, pero en la parte baja de la mitad de la sección de Encantamientos habían algunos tomos sobre la belleza de la Edad Media. Encontró unos cuantos muy interesantes que tenía planeado probar esa noche, pero le había llevado cuatro horas con la cabeza enterrada entre los libros y tenía mucha hambre. Había planeado sentarse con las chicas para que le llenasen la cabeza con otra cosa que no fuesen palabras en latín, pero cuando se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor sólo encontró a Ginny, que comía un puré de calabaza del color de su pelo.

-¿Me puedo sentar?

-Claro, tampoco es que haya mucha gente dispuesta a ocupar ese sitio.

Se acomodó y cogió una pata de pavo que colocó en su plato.

-¿Donde están Lavender y Parvati?

Ginny hizo una mueca de desconocimiento mientras decía:

-Ni idea. No las he visto desde la comida.

Hermione rió mentalmente, alomejor se habían quedado en la habitación porque habían llegado a la parte del libro en la que James atrapa a Bella. Vió a un chico de segundo año acercándose a ella, mirando tímidamente su placa de Prefecta, que llevaba en el brazo. Quizás alguien se había metido con él, pensaba Hermione. Pero cuando aquel muchacho se les acercó, lo que les dijo fue muy diferente.

-¿Eres Hermione Granger?- Dijo mirando al suelo.

Ella asintió, con curiosidad y ternura. Ginny también le observaba, pues los chicos más pequeños no solían hablar con los mayores.

-Pues, esto… La profesora McGonagall me ha dicho que os diga que una tal Lavender y Parvati están en la enfermería porque les han lanzado un hechizo, y que… como sois sus amigas y eso, quizás deberíais saberlo.

Hermione se llevó la mano a la boca, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Ginny se atragantó con el puré y bebió rápidamente de su copa, para luego golpear la mesa con las manos y gritar furibunda:

-¡¿QUE A ELLAS QUÉ?!

Algunos chicos de otras mesas las miraron con sorpresa. El chico se retiró alarmado y ellas se miraron, sabiendo exactamente qué hacer. Ambas salieron del Gran Comedor como una exhalación. Hermione estaba muy preocupada, pues debía de ser grave si habían acabado en la enfermería. En cambio Ginny estaba más furiosa que preocupada. Como encontrasen al subnormal, no saldría con vida.

-¿Quién crees que ha sido?

Hermione suspiró.

-No lo sé, pero probablemente no habrán encontrado al culpable. Sino, la profesora McGonagall nos lo habría dicho directamente a nosotras.

Giraron en una esquina y se encontraron a Luna Lovegood sentada en un banco, que las miró sorprendida con sus ojos soñadores. Las saludó con una cálida sonrisa.

-Hola, Ginny. Hola Hermione. ¿Qué ocurre?- De repente se tornó muy seria.- ¿Los torposoplos han vuelto a invadir el comedor?

Ginny habló muy deprisa, pues debían de llegar antes de que la enfermera cerrase las puertas.

-Algún gilipollas ha lanzado un hechizo a Lavender y a Parvati y están en la enfermería.

Los labios de Luna formaron una "O" perfecta, para luego decir.

-Vaya ¿puedo acompañaros?

Las dos asintieron enérgicamente y, las ahora tres, siguieron caminando con velocidad por aquel pasillo. Entraron en la habitación casi corriendo, pero la Señora Pomfrey se interpuso en su camino y chocaron contra ella, que hizo de muro.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? Deberíais de estar cenando con los demás.

Hermione comenzó a hablar antes de que Ginny pudiera abrir la boca, pues estaba enfadada y si decía algo impertinente sería imposible ver a sus amigas. Adoptó ese tono de voz pausado, diplomático y persuasivo que usaba cada vez que tenía que camelarse a un profesor.

-Hemos venido a visitar a Lavender Brown y a Parvati Patil. La profesora McGonagall nos acaba de contar lo sucedido y hemos venido lo antes posible. Estábamos muy preocupadas.

Madam Pomfrey la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero acabó por desistir.

-La última fila, a la derecha. Tenéis diez minutos. Daos prisa.

Soltaron algo parecido a "gracias" y se acercaron. Lavender dormía en una cama justo al lado de Parvati, pero esta otra no estaba dormida, sino que leía un libro que tenía entre las piernas. Ambas tenían las manos vendadas y los ojos hinchados, con toda la pinta de haber llorado. Parvati pasaba las páginas con cuidado, pues las manos parecían dolerle una barbaridad, aunque parecía importarle bien poco si tenía que escoger entre leer o aburrirse. Cuando se percató de su presencia, los ojos se le iluminaron, pero no le dio tiempo responder, pues Ginny ya se había arrodillado al lado de la cama y la miraba mortalmente seria.

-Parvati, te juro que encontraremos a quién haya sido y me aseguraré de que no pueda volver a levantar su varita.

Luna también asintió, con una postura solemne.

-Si quieres, puedo ponerle un nido de Escalofoidos Salvajes en su cama. Producen debilidad constante, insomnio, urticaria y, en el caso de los chicos, disfunción eréctil.

Parvati la miró perpleja, pero luego rió junto con Hermione y Ginny. Lavender se incorporó, risueña, ante semejante escándalo. Estuvo a punto de frotarse los ojos, pero las retiró porque sus doloridas manos se lo impedían.

-¿A qué viene tanto escándalo? Ni siquiera puedo dormir estando herida, por lo que veo.

Todas volvieron a reír, incluida Lavender. Entonces Hermione se sentó en el borde de la cama de Parvati y dijo, ligeramente más seria:

-Venga, un poco más en serio. ¿qué os ha pasado?

-La verdad es que no lo sabemos. Estábamos en el pasillo de la tercera planta con mi hermana y sus amigas, y les habíamos contado toda la historia de amor de nuestro Edward. Luego se marcharon y nosotras nos quedamos allí, repitiendo uno de los test de la revista. Entonces sentimos un cosquilleo en las manos, pero luego se intensificó tanto que dolía y de repente comenzaron a hacerse enormes.

Lavender añadió:

-Vinimos a aquí como locas. La señora Pomfrey aplicó el contrahechizo y nos untó una crema para el dolor. Y estaremos aquí hasta el viernes o así.

Ginny las miró, preocupada.

-¿Os duele mucho?

Lavender sonrió.

-Al principio no podíamos ni moverlas, pero ahora nos tomamos la poción de insensibilidad y lo alivia un poco.

Parvati compuso una sonrisa triste.

-Pero los huesos duelen mucho, porque nos han dicho que el hechizo ese modificó nuestros huesos y tienen que reestructurarse, o algo así.

Hubo un silencio. Casi se podía oír el cerebro de las chicas, cuyas neuronas trabajaban a una velocidad de vértigo buscando un posible culpable. Pero Luna habló, con voz risueña e inocente:

-¿Fue en el pasillo de Freyda la Enamorada? ¿Sobre las dos?

Cuatro pares de ojos se colocaron sobre la figura menuda de Luna. Las heridas se miraron y asintieron.

-Sobre esa hora yo estaba buscando un pimpli que se me había perdido y cuando pasé por allí, ví al grupo de amigos de Draco Malfoy escondidos en una esquina mirándoos. Pensé que os estaban espiando.

Otro silencio. Pero este no era como el anterior. Ni pensativo ni absorto. Era totalmente amenazador, peligroso. Si el mismísimo Lord Tenebroso hubiese pasado por ahí se habría asustado. Las miradas de las cuatro chicas se habían ensombrecido tanto que parecían mafiosos ansiosos de venganza, excepto Luna, que estaba feliz de haber podido ayudar. Madam Pomfrey fracturó aquel silencio con su aparición, mientras echaba a las intrigantes y silenciosas chicas a base de empujones. Extrañamente, no opusieron resistencia.

Sus pasos resonaban por el pasillo, que estaba en penumbras. Solo Ginny se dignó a hablar, con los puños apretados y voz furibunda:

-Se van a enterar.

En cambio, Hermione parecía muy serena. Parecía. Pero estaba hecha un auténtico vendaval por dentro. Habían hechizado a Lavender y a Parvati, y les habían hecho daño. Lo peor de todo era que había sido el estúpido de Malfoy y su pandilla de matones. Los malditos Slytherins que incordian sin motivo. Ya hace poco se había comenzado a mentalizar de que no iba dejarse pisotear más, sin pasarse, solo a base de palabras. Pero ahora el juego había cambiado. Ellos lo habían cambiado. Una cosa era echarse unas pullas con Malfoy en un pasillo, pero otra muy distinta era que sus amigas hubieran acabado en la enfermería. Se merecían unas cuantas hostias bien dadas. De repente, una punzada de culpabilidad la asaltó y rectificó un poco su actitud. Se reprendió a sí misma, pues se estaba comportando como una histérica rebelde. Quizás fuese la influencia de Ginny, aunque no quería cambiar de opinión. Pensaba vengarse a toda costa.

Ginny, en cambio, parecía el anticristo en comparación. Después de haber discutido con Zabini aquella mañana, había estado dispuesta a buscarlo por todo Hogwarts si hacía falta para decirle lo capullo que era. Pero ahora le había dado un motivo para poder darle su merecido. Le había hecho daño a sus amigas. Cientos de ideas asesinas pasaban por su cabeza, de las cuales la mayoría incluían maldiciones imperdonables y sangre. Que rezase, porque le esperaba una muy gorda.

Hermione se dirigió a Luna, que las observaba con curiosidad.

-Luna. ¿Te gustaría ayudar a vengarnos?

Los ojos claros de Luna brillaron de ilusión, pues la estaban invitando. Su voz sonó melodiosa, alegre. Como el trino de un colibrí.

-Me encantaría.

Entonces la voz de Hermione sonó segura. Realista. Firme. Tajante. Autoritaria. Como la de un sargento militar.

-Que se preparen. Esto es la guerra.

Ambas asintieron y Ginny soltó, con un trasfondo de rencor:

-Me pido a Zabini. Tenemos cuentas pendientes.

Hermione accedió y puestos a solicitar…

-Yo me encargo de Malfoy.

Luna, trotando, soltó como si nada:

-Pues yo… si queréis me encargo de Theodore Nott. Vamos juntos a muchas clases.

Las tres se pusieron de acuerdo, luego Hermione añadió, con gravedad:

-Lo planificamos este fin de semana. No podemos hacer esto a la ligera, porque si nos pillan nos matarán. Debemos de tener mucho cuidado.

Ginny, recordando a un montón de cucarachas en sus manos, comentó:

-Tienes razón, pero debemos esperar a que las chicas salgan de la enfermería. Ellas tienen el principal derecho a vengarse.

Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, la cena había acabado y todos los alumnos estaban volviendo a sus respectivas salas comunes. Las Gryffindors se despidieron de Luna y caminaron hacia su sala común. Allí encontraron a Harry y a Ron, que hacían sus deberes a última hora, como siempre. Les saludaron con la mano, y antes de que les diese tiempo a pedirle ayuda, se escabulleron hacia la habitación de las chicas. Estaba extrañamente silenciosa por la ausencia de sus amigas. Ginny se dirigió a su baúl para ponerse el pijama y Hermione se acordó de repente de su reproductor MP5, que había dejado en el cajón de su mesita de noche después de recogerlo. Lo sacó y se dirigió al baño, a probar alguno de los hechizos que había encontrado. No tenía mucho sueño y ya lo tenía planificado. Dejó el MP5 en la encimera y lo miró fijamente. ¿Y si…? Asomó la cabeza por el marco de la puerta del baño y miró a Ginny, que luchaba por quitarse la túnica. Le dijo:

-Emmm… Ginny.

-¿Mmmm?

-No preguntes, pero…¿puedo poner música?

Ginny, extrañada, asintió. ¿Música? ¿Acaso tenía un violín encantado? La chica de pelos desgreñados volvió a ponerse enfrente del espejo y cogió el aparato. Encendió la pantalla y le dió a reproducción aleatoria, para que la voz resonante de Michael Jackson comenzase a resonar por la habitación.

_-"She was more like a beauty queen from a movie scene. I said don't mind, but what do you mean I am the one…"_

Ginny dio un bote al escucharlo. En ropa interior, salió corriendo hacia el baño para buscar el origen de aquella música. Que ella supiera, las radios mágicas no funcionan en Hogwarts. Encontró a Hermione silbando y cepillándose el pelo tan tranquila, mientras que aquel sonido salía de una extraña cajita negra. Lo miró intensamente y luego acabó por deducir que era un aparato muggle, así que lo mejor sería no pensar cómo funcionaba aquella cosa.

Hermione entonces cogió la varita, se acercó a su cama y colocó el MP5 encima. Entonces se volvió a colocar delante del espejo mientras leía el papel. Carraspeó un poco y entonó, con voz firme:

-¡_Framunteino _!

Hizo una especie de símbolo con la varita que había copiado del libro y se miró, expectante. Lentamente, su cabello encrespado comenzó a rizarse. Cada cabello se había comenzado a retorcer hasta convertirse en un rizo muy rizado. Estaba realmente bella, pues ahora tenía una melena rizada como la de Romilda Vane, tan solo que su pelo era más brillante y hermoso, pero eso no era lo que ella quería. Era muy rizado, no parecía natural. Leyó el siguiente de la lista y se apuntó con la varita.

-¡_Vuranireola _!

Entonces sus rizos comenzaron a deshacerse haciéndose ligeramente más láceos, pero suaves. Se le había ondulado, ni liso ni totalmente rizado. Así le gustaba más, pues parecían más reales, más bonitos.

En cambio, Ginny estaba bailando sin darse cuenta, moviendo el pie. Billie Jean continuaba sonando y tenía ritmo. Molaba bastante, así que acabó por aprenderse la letra involuntariamente. Se sorprendió a sí misma cantando el estribillo, así que acabó por acercarse al baño para preguntarle a Hermione sobre la canción. Se asomó y se encontró con un pelo ondulado, hermoso y bonito. Soltó un gritito de sorpresa:

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Que te has hecho?

El orgullo que había henchido a Hermione la desinfló como un globo.

-¿No te gusta?

Ginny aplaudió, encantada.

-¿Pero que dices? ¡Estas estupenda! ¡Ya verás a los chicos mañana cuando te vean!

Hermione se ruborizó, pero volvió a reír y salió del baño con Ginny alabandola. Se percató de que la canción estaba por su parte favorita, así que cogió la varita y se la puso como un micrófono. Ginny se sabía más o menos esa parte porque se había repetido varias veces, así que también sacó su varita y se puso a cantar. Entonces la morena se puso a enseñarle a Ginny el paso estrella de Michael: el Paseo por la Luna. Lo aprendió en un campamento de baile al que se apuntó, obligada, con su prima. No estaba segura de acordarse, pero podía explicarle cómo iba, más o menos. Ginny le pilló el tranquillo después de caerse un par de veces. Así fue como se acostaron, riendo y cantando Billie Jean.

Pero después de la risa, viene el silencio. Y en ese silencio estaba la ausencia de sus amigas, tan palpable como el azúcar. Hermione apretó la tela de la sábana en su puño. Malfoy y compañía se iban a enterar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenaaas, este capitulo****me trae in extremis. Lo he terminado a las 12:38 de la noche y creo que hay algunos errores pero no he tenido mucho tiempo****últimamente. Ya sabéis. La sagrada semana de exámenes. Enfin, sin más preámbulos aquí esta el capítulo. Chan, chan chaaaaaan! (reviews & likes porfavooh, que soy pobree)**

**Capítulo 3: Theodore Nott es un chico extraño**

El profesor Snape entró en el aula de Pociones con sus andares majestuosos. La túnica revoloteaba a su paso, dándole un aspecto de lo más siniestro. Nada más poner un pié en el aula, los alumnos de Slytherin se callaron. Los de Ravenclaw hicieron lo mismo. Así funcionaba. Haz todo lo que Snape ordene o Merlín sabrá que te hará. Rápidamente sacó su pizarra y comenzó a escribir una lista de ingredientes mientras explicaba.

-Hoy, vais a preparar un Elixir Fructífero. No voy a preguntar a nadie de qué sirve esta poción porque todos habéis estudiado la página 148, como mandé ayer. Por eso tampoco voy a poner el orden ni las cantidades. Poneos por parejas. Como encuentre a alguien haciendo trampas con el libro no volverá a pisar Hogsmeade hasta que acabe el curso.

Hubo un murmullo para empezar a emparejarse, pero Snape carraspeó y todos callaron de nuevo. Al parecer, el profesor tenia algo mas que decir:

-No quiero a nadie con alguien de su casa. La pareja con la que os coloquéis lo será hasta el mes que viene. ¿Entendido?

Todos se quedaron estáticos en sus asientos, impactados. Si ya muy difícil le resultaba a la mayoría aguantar a otra casa durante una clase, Dios sabría cómo sería aguantar un mes. ¿Qué endiablada mosca le había picado a Snape? La razón tenía el origen en el mismo de siempre: Dumbledore.

-_¿Sabes Severus? He estado pensando últimamente y llegado a la conclusión de que es una verdadera lástima que los miembros de otras casas no puedan llevarse bien entre sí. Pero la verdadera razón de esta rivalidad nace en los estereotipos y la división que les creamos cuando entran en Hogwarts._

_-¿No me diga? ¿Por qué no me dice para qué me ha llamado tan temprano y nos ahorramos toda la cháchara?_

_-De verdad, Severus, a veces puedes llegar a ser muy aburrido. He pensado en que deberíamos de promover más la amistad entre ellos, así que, ¿qué mejor manera que juntandolos durante las clases?_

_Snape le miró con confusión e irritación. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Pero si ya no los podían unir más durante las clases. ¿Pretendía casarlos o qué? El director siguió hablando._

_-¿Qué mejor asignatura para ello que Pociones? Durante las clases prácticas forma parejas de casas distintas para un trimestre o un curso. Si realmente quieren aprobar, deben dejar de lado diferencias y trabajar en equipo. Juntos. Y así, seguro que descubren que los alumnos de una casa ajena no son como piensan. Es perfecto Severus._

_Snape bufó. Esa idea era absolutamente una locura. Si es que Dumbledore estaba cada vez peor. Un día de estos de seguro que le tocaba meterlo en San Mungo. Pero el director tenía ese brillo infantil en los ojos que le aseguraba que nada de lo que dijera iba a hacerle cambiar de opinión. Así que se retiró con una reverencia y volvió a su despacho, con la túnica ondeando como un estandarte._

Snape volteó la cabeza y suspiró de irritación. Las chicas de Ravenclaw cuchicheaban entre sí, lanzando miradas rencorosas hacia los Slytherin, que parecían estar en bastante desacuerdo con el profesor.

-Vaya, vaya. Entonces será mejor que yo haga las parejas, pues al parecer no estáis dispuestos a moveros. Pero antes, 15 puntos menos para Ravenclaw y otros 15 menos para Slytherin, para ver si seguís teniendo ganas de cuestionarme.

Comenzó a mezclar azul con verde aleatoriamente, a cuáles órdenes los alumnos respondían a regañadientes. A Zabini, casualmente, le tocó con la chica que se había acostado con él el día anterior. Tenía previsto no volver a verla, pero un revolcón más no hace daño a nadie, así que volvió a tomar el papel de Zabini el galante. A Malfoy, en cambio, le había tocado con un chico al que le quitó la novia en quinto, para luego dejarla tirada como si nada. Le había costado un par de semanas de esfuerzo y seducción para convencerla de que él era mejor y que dejase al palurdo con el que salía. Pero el novio no se tomó muy bien el hecho de que le dejasen por otro. Incluso le retó a un duelo, al que Draco respondió con un "yo no gano nada con esta estupidez".

El chico no había perdido la furia desde el año pasado y le miraba con rencor. Al parecer, iba a ser imposible aprobar ese año. Qué gracioso puede ser el destino, pensó el rubio con sorna. Y no sabía cuánto.

Pero el caso más extraño era el de Theodore Nott. Su pareja era ni más ni menos que Luna Lovegood, la excéntrica chica de Ravenclaw. Ella estaba dibujando algo en un papel cuando sintió a alguien sentarse en el asiento vacío de su izquierda. Levantó los ojos para encontrarse a un chico pelinegro que había dejado la mochila encima de la mesa y se había sentado despreocupadamente.

-Hola, Theodore Nott. Debo de suponer que hoy eres mi compañero, ¿no?

Él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. ¿qué pretendía? Se supone que ella era una rara que no hablaba con los demás. Es más, nunca le había oído hablar hasta ahora. ¿Por qué a él si le dirigía la palabra? Descartó rápidamente el interés físico, porque ella no parecía ser de ese tipo de personas. Quizás sólo quería su cerebro, pues tenía de las notas más altas en Pociones (y en todo), pero también lo descartó porque ella también tenía unas notas muy altas. Recordaba haber leído en la lista que tenían las mismas calificaciones. Quizás se estaba emparanoiado con las cosas que oía de ella por parte de Parkinson.

No parecía tener segundas intenciones así que se debatió entre ignorarla o ser cortés. Ganó la segunda opción, pues ella solo le había saludado. Hay que ser educado con los demás, solía decirle constantemente su madre.

-Buenos días, Luna Lovegood. Pues sí. Al parecer, sí.

Ella le sonrió, y volvió a su pergamino. Hasta ahora todo bien. Parecía una chica normal, bueno, todo lo que puede ser una chica que lee revistas al revés. Tenía el cabello rubio un poco alborotado y llevaba unos estrafalarios pendientes de rábanos, pero por el resto parecía ordinaria. Había escuchado muchos rumores sobre ella desde que comenzó a estudiar en Hogwarts, pero no solía hacerles mucho caso.

El primer día de tercer curso, una amiga de Pansy le dijo que esa chica se dedicaba a hacer rituales de magia negra por las noches, que ella había invocado al basilisco en segundo y cosas que se adentran de lleno en el plano de la estupidez.

Subnormalidades, según su opinión. Los rumores son solo rumores si nada confirma lo contrario. Probablemente Theodore no se había dado cuenta de que llevaba un rato mirándola y esta hacía como que no se había dado cuenta. Aunque en verdad le daba igual. Estaba acostumbrada a que la mirasen de soslayo.

Se incorporó y levantó los brazos para estirarse, despertando a su compañero de sus ensoñaciones. Entonces se levantó y se dirigió al almacén, sin siquiera pedirle ayuda para ir a coger las cosas.

Este, confundido la siguió para ayudarla. Eran compañeros ¿no?

La mayoría de la clase ya había cogido sus materiales del almacén, por lo que la sala estaba vacía. La encontró sujetando la lista con la boca e intentando alcanzar una caja de la estantería superior, de puntillas. Nott se acercó y cogió del interior de la caja las garras de halcón, mientras le decía:

-¿Pero qué haces? Se supone que somos un equipo y tengo que ayudarte.

Ella le miró sorprendida, con sus ojos azules clavados en los suyos, y respondió:

-Bueno, normalmente a la gente no le gusta hablar conmigo así que prefiero encargarme yo sola. Es más fácil.

Theodore se quedó perplejo. Había sonado tan crudo, tan...real que la verdad de aquellas palabras lo dejó en blanco, pero rápidamente se transformó en una necedad, según su opinión. Luego bufó un poco mientras cogía lo que ella llevaba en las manos, como todo un caballero:

-Bueno, pues en este caso no. No soporto que la gente haga las cosas por mí.

Luna se quedó quieta, mientras veía a Theodore salir del almacén. Que chico más curioso era Theodore Nott, pensó mientras brincaba hacia su caldero.

Estaba ordenando los ingredientes mientras fruncía el entrecejo. Parecía muy concentrado en los ingredientes, como si estuviese enfadado con todos ellos. Luna le observó, para luego sacar la lista y señalarla. Theo, pareció espabilar un poco y comenzó a trocear los ingredientes. Intentó leer las piezas que debía cortar, pero en el pergamino había un texto enorme escrito con una caligrafía pulcra pero apresurada. Miró a Luna, interrogante, que se había hecho una coleta que le daba un aspecto de elfa. Ella entendió de inmediato la mirada.

-Suelo escribir los procedimientos, por si me equivoco.

-Pero ¿de dónde la has copiado?

Luna le miró como si fuese tonto:

-Copiar es algo que hacen los tontos, Theodore Nott.

Tho estaba aún más confuso.

-¿Pero entonces de dónde has sacado esto?

Luna sonrió, mostrando una sonrisa llena de dientes blancos entre sus labios rosados.

-Lo acabo de escribir.

Snape daba vueltas por la clase, quitando puntos a diestro y siniestro por donde veía a verde y azul peleando. Podía apostar a que a ninguna de las casas le quedaban puntos que quitar, y esa era la primera clase donde hacía el experimento de Dumbledore. Seguro que ese año iba a ser un caos total. Entonces, Snape vió a lo lejos a la única pareja que no parecía estar gritando, restregándose o intentando estrangularse; los dos alumnos más silenciosos de sus clases. Se acercó, con la intención de echarle un vistazo a su poción y encontrar algo que criticar, pero vió que Lovegood tenía un pergamino escrito con demasiado texto como para ser la lista de ingredientes. Se la arrebató de las manos antes de que ambos se diesen cuenta de su presencia.

-Que sorpresa, Señorita Lovegood. Quién hubiera dicho que usted era propensa a las trampas.

Luna le miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, de pura sorpresa, para luego replicar:

-Disculpe profesor, pero hay un malentendido. He escrito esto de memoria.

Snape la miró con incredulidad para luego reponer con frialdad:

-¿De memoria? Señorita Lovegood, usted puede ser lista todo lo que quiera pero no piense que me voy a tragar esa patraña.

Nott frunció el entrecejo, ante esa acusación. ¿Desde cuando Snape le había comenzado a parecer tan repelente? Pero Luna no parecía intimidada en absoluto.

-Disculpe profesor, pero puedo demostrarle que no miento.

Snape parecía aún mas irritado ante tal insolencia.

-Adelante pues.

Luna inspiró hondo, ante la mirada atenta de ambos, pues el resto de la clase estaba demasiado ocupada en sus propias batallas.

Entonces comenzó a recitar la página 146 entera de forma segura y tranquila. Parecía que lo cantaba, lo recitaba, como si fuese un cuento. Una poesía. Su voz sonaba como un arroyo fluyendo por las piedras, creando un sonido melodioso y pronunciando con exactitud, con belleza; como si las palabras fuesen algo de su naturaleza. Theo se quedó estupefacto, admirando el gran intelecto recién descubierto de esa chica que siempre había pasado desapercibida ante sus ojos.

A los 2 minutos, Snape pareció hartarse y le devolvió el pergamino a regañadientes. Luna se sentó y siguió cortando ingredientes, como si nada hubiese pasado. Pero Theo parecía muy impresionado, pues él sabía que lo había recitado exactamente como venía escrito en el libro. Él se había leído un par de veces esa página y ya se sabía lo que había que hacer, pero ella se lo había aprendido de memoria. Y, por muy raro que pueda parecerle a otras personas, para él era impresionante.

-Has estudiado mucho, por lo que veo.

Una sonrisa tímida se dibujó en su rostro y a Theo automáticamente se le contagió. Empezaba a caerle realmente bien Luna Lovegood.

Siguieron hablando de cosas banales, como la cantidad de hierbas pardas que había que echarle o los resultados de los TIMOS, hasta que consiguieron alcanzar el tono púrpura que veía antes de el color final. Él se rascó la nuca mientras medía con el termómetro la temperatura del caldero. Entonces Luna habló, después de un pequeño silencio:

-¿Cuál es tu asignatura favorita, Theodore Nott?

Él sonrió mientras le decía, con un tono divertido:

-Theo, llamame Theo. Es más corto que Theodore Nott.

Luna sonrió. Realmente, Theodore Nott era un chico raro.

Hermione estaba sentada en uno de los bancos en la salida de la torre de astronomía, con los auriculares puestos y ocultos entre su pelo. Golpeaba el suelo con el pie y esperaba a que Harry y Ron saliesen de clases. Ella había salido antes de Aritmancia porque la profesora Vector había puesto unos ejercicios tan sencillos que le sobraron 15 minutos y pudo salir antes que nadie. Su queridísimo MP5 tenía una cantidad de canciones buenas que le hacían recordar el mundo muggle y se sentía nostálgica. Cómo podía llegar a echar de menos las cosas más tontas, se decía. Cuando volviera al mundo muggle lo primero que haría sería ir a una pizzería, más concretamente al O'Brian, la pizzería que había en su barrio. Tragó saliva, pues era mediodía, aún no había comido y la imagen de una pizza de queso fundido se le hacía muy apetitosa. Al fin, la puerta de la torre se abrió y comenzaron a salir estudiantes y a desperdigarse por diferentes caminos. Hermione buscó algún punto rojo en aquel océano de cabezas, pero no lo encontró.

-Hola, Hermione. Si buscas a Harry y a Ron, no los encontrarás porque están castigados.- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué…? Ah, hola Neville. ¿Has dicho que están castigados?

El muchacho asintió, y se sentó a su lado.

-La profesora Trelawney les pilló con un dibujo suyo que hizo Ron y están castigados limpiando la clase de Adivinación.

Hermione bufó. Ron a veces era realmente infanti, demasiado infantil y eso le había costado muchos puntos a su casa. Necesitaba madurar un poco. Entonces recordó su actitud cuando discutió con Malfoy, lanzándole insultos como si fueran navajas. Se sintió un poco avergonzada de sí misma, pues estaba categorizando de inmaduro a Ron y ella seguía peleándose con Malfoy como si fuese una cría. Pero recordó los insultos que él dedicó a su amigo y la imagen de Lavender y Patil en la enfermería, y ese remordimiento se esfumó para transformarse en cólera. Había deseado decirle a la cara al hurón albino que Ron no era ningún pordiosero y que Harry tampoco era repugnante. Pero no podía gritarle eso porque entonces habría caído en su juego y ella habría perdido. Se tragó lo que realmente quería chillarle y mantuvo la calma, siguiéndole el rollo.

-Bueno, Neville. Gracias por avisarme. ¿Vienes a comer?

Neville compuso una débil sonrisa:

-Lo siento, pero tengo que ir a hablar con la profesora Sprout y Dean me había dicho de ir a comer con él.

-¡Oh! Vale, no importa. Nos vemos luego, Neville.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Se separaron y se dirigió hacia la enfermería. Había perdido el apetito.

-¿Patil, estas segura de que vendrá hoy?

-Segura, porque si no, se lo recordaré toda la vida.-dijo sentada en la cama mirando al techo.

Se había quedado sin nada que leer desde anoche y estaba realmente nerviosa. En la enfermería no hay precisamente muchas actividades de ocio con las que entretenerse, por lo que lo único que habían hecho desde que llegaron era leer. Leer Crepúsculo, que era lo único que llevaban cuando llegaron. Se habían escandalizado cuando creyeron que Bella iba a morir a manos del cabronazo de James. El libro les había durado unas horas. Pero ahora no podían hacer nada, pues la sola idea de poner un pie fuera de la enfermería les suponía el riesgo de que la enfermera Pomfrey las asaltara y las atase a la cama. Y bien lo sabían porque lo habían intentado. Lo único que podían hacer era dormir y esperar a que Hermione les visitase para pedirle el otro libro. Pero las horas pasaban y su paciencia se había reducido a números negativos, por lo que estaban echando chispas.

Lavender estaba sentada, con las piernas tapadas mientras hacía girar la varita entre sus dedos, aburridísima. Ya ni siquiera le dolían las manos y había recuperado la movilidad. Estaba perfectamente y aún así estaban encerradas en esa sala para inválidos. Si pasaban una noche más así se echaría a llorar. ¿Qué pretendía la enfermera Pomfrey? ¿Que se murieran de aburrimiento? Porque si así era, lo estaba logrando. Solo el sonido de las puertas de la enfermería abriéndose logró hacer que se alegraran realmente. Saltaron de la cama y se abalanzaron sobre la chica que, al parecer, se había convertido en la esperanza personificada. Patil casi lloraba de felicidad:

-¡Hermione! Gracias a Merlín que has venido.

-Esto… ¿De nada?

Pero Lavender, más que alegre, estaba ansiosa.

-¿Tus padres te han traído ya el segundo libro? ¡Dime que sí, por favor!

Entonces Hermione entendió y sonrió con diversión.

-Si, me llegó hace ya unos días. ¿Os lo bajo?

No hizo falta que respondiesen, porque sus ojos inyectados en sangre hablaban por sí solos. Se marchó, con una ligera dificultad de movilidad al tener a sus amigas aferradas a sus brazos, y se dirigió hacia su sala común, con cierto gozo. Estaba encantada con que a las chicas les gustase leer, y más libros muggles. Pasó enfrente de la torre de Astronomía y justo en ese momento se abrió de par en par, para dejar salir a un par de chicos indignados.

-¡Esto es totalmente injusto! ¡Esa chalada no puede ponernos el destino como motivo para castigarnos! ¡Y solo era un garabato que ni…! Ah, hola Hermione.

La cabeza de Harry salió por detrás de Ron y le dedicó un saludo. Ella sonrió.

-¿Que tal con la profesora Trelawney?

Harry compuso una mueca.

-Al parecer, según la bola de cristal, hoy mi destino era morir atragantado por una trágica pata de pavo. Pero la profesora Trelawney me dijo que hoy el futuro estaba muy nublado. Entonces Ron me pasó un dibujo pero la profesora lo cogió y dió gracias a los astros por haber puesto señales "inequívocas" de que hoy no tenía que ir al Gran Comedor, así que nos hizo el favor de darnos una excusa para no ir a comer.

Ron parecía totalmente ultrajado y ofendido. Hermione se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario sobre la falsedad de la profesora y siguieron caminando por el pasillo. Ron siguió despotricando contra la profesora mientras que ella reía. Pero su buen humor duró poco, pues a poco pasos, pasó alguien que, según su gusto, tenía mas gomina en la cabeza que pelos. Ron frunció el entrecejo y Harry se puso serio.

_Oh, fantástico._

Malfoy iba con Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy Parkinson, la presidenta del Club de Fans, de Acosadores y de Obsesionados de Draco Malfoy. Hermione automáticamente soltó un resuello, a sabiendas de que se acercaba lo obvio. Enderezó la espalda y alzó la mandíbula, con una pose tan digna como pudiese mantener. Venían de frente y aunque aún no les habían visto aún, iba a ser inevitable, así que preparó su lengua para comenzar a trabajar. Antes de todo eso, susurró a sus amigos:

-Por favor, dejadme a mí.

Ellos la miraron extrañados, pues no sabían lo que pretendía Hermione, la señora "discutir-con-Malfoy-es-una-tontería". Ron le dirigió una mirada interrogante a Harry y este se encogió de hombros.

Pansy fue la primera en fijarse en ellos, así que rápidamente compuso esa sonrisita malévola tan característica de los Slytherin y le susurró algo a Malfoy, que les miró y sonrió con la misma intención. Pasaron a su lado y la voz chillona de Pansy soltó:

-Draco ¿qué es ese olor? Huele a… _suciedad._

Malfoy rió y se giró para encarar a Granger, deseoso de molestar. La perspectiva de fastidiarla, aunque fuese solo un poco, se le hizo muy apetecible. Pansy pensó que era extraño que Draco se parase, pues normalmente prefería pasar de largo después de decirle cuatro cosas, pero se quedó también.

RSe pararon en mitad del pasillo. Ron apretó los puños y Harry respiraba hondo, esperando a su amiga. Hermione también frenó en seco y se giró. Había pensado en la posibilidad ignorarlos y seguir caminando, pero su orgullo Gryffindor le había parado los pies y ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Además, sabía que podía ganar. Ella era inteligente. Compuso una sonrisa ladeada, parecida a la suya, pero con más seguridad.

-¿Lo ves Malfoy? Si ya te lo dije el otro día. Se nota que necesitas una ducha.

La sonrisa de ambos se desvaneció y Crabbe y Goyle hicieron crujir los puños. Draco apretó los dientes y se preparó para responder, pero Pansy chilló, escandalizada.

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES, ASQUEROSA SANGRESUCIA?! ¡TENDRÍAS QUE ESTAR EN EL SUELO PIDIÉNDOLE PERDÓN! ¡¿SABES ACASO CON QUIÉN ESTÁS HABLANDO?!

Hermione enarcó las cejas, con una expresión que daba a entender que le daba absolutamente igual si estaba hablando con el mismísimo Voldemort. Ron y Harry se miraron sorprendidos ante esa faceta totalmente nueva de la que era su mejor amiga.

Draco sintió una punzada de vergüenza y miró a Pansy con irritación, pues acababa de demostrar una debilidad enorme y así no podían ganar esa discusión. Intentó enmendar el error de su amiga.

-Bueno, tú tampoco es que estés limpia, pero lo tuyo no tiene remedio. Dime, Granger ¿Qué se siente al saber que tu sangre estará igual de sucia siempre?

Ron estaba a punto de explotar y casi revienta cuando oyó eso, pero Hermione movió la mano en el aire, quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Mi sangre me da absolutamente igual, Malfoy. Si piensas que me avergüenzo de ser hija de muggles, estás completamente equivocado. Y dentro de poco, tú estarás deseándolo, porque estarás rodeado de muggles y no podrás ni moverte por la calle. Me encantaría que te atropellase un autobús. O mejor, ver como usas el microondas y te explota la cabeza.

Harry se desternillaba de la risa y Ron, que tenía algunos conocimientos de objetos muggles gracias a su padre, rió ante la idea de que a Draco le atropellase un autobús. Draco se sulfuró, pues no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando, y, por la manera en la que sus patéticos amigos se reían, lo que decía era terriblemente ofensivo. Intentó pensar en algo, pero nada de lo que se le ocurría podía contrarrestar eso del _microbondas_ o como se llamase_. _Chirrió los dientes, pues aquello era juego sucio.

Entonces el trío dorado se dió la vuelta y se marcharon, riéndose, hasta llegar al Gran Comedor. Ron, empuñando una salchicha de queso, parloteaba con todos sobre como Hermione le había dado su propia medicina a Malfoy y Harry la felicitó.

-Hermione, te juro que no volveré a discutir contigo ni a contradecir tu sabiduría.

Ella daba las gracias, azorada, mientras que todos le daban palmaditas en la espalda. Entonces recordó, de sopetón, que Lavender y Patil esperaban su libro. Se despidió y se dirigió, de nuevo, a la Sala Común. No le gustaba recibir tanto protagonismo por parte de sus amigos. La hacía sentirse un poco vergonzosa y no le gustaba aquella sensación. Prefería discutir con el hurón sin que todos se alborotaron por cuatro palabras inteligentes que decía, la verdad, pero había ganado aquella batalla y eso era bastante reconfortante. Sabía que usar su desconocimiento del mundo muggle había sido un golpe bajo, pero las formas no importaban. No desde que sus amigas están en la enfermería por su culpa. Una vocecita desvió su atención:

-Hermione, Hermione.

Unos ojillos azules la miraban desde un banco, pertenecientes a Luna Lovegood, que llevaba un extraño aparato en la mano. Parecía un molinillo hecho con cubiertos y trozos de metal, pero Hermione había aprendido a no reparar en aquellas cosas.

-¿Que tal Luna?

-Bien, gracias. He visitado a Lavender Brown y a Parvati Patil. Parecían un poco agobiadas.

Hermione sonrió ante la extraña costumbre de Luna sobre llamar por el nombre completo a cada persona que conocía. La animó a acompañarla a la sala común.

-Por cierto, he recolectado información sobre Theodore Nott.- Dijo como si fuese un detalle irrelevante.

Hermione la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué has descubierto?

Luna rió enigmáticamente.

-Que es un chico muy extraño.

**LIKE & REVIEW SI QUERÉIS QUE DRACO MALFOY OS INVITE A QUITAROS LA "SUCIEDAD" CON ÉL**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí estoy! Antes de nada, ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Uff, como pasa el tiempo. Parece que fue ayer cuando era 2014 (vale chiste malo). Aquí teneis el capítulo 4. Para mí, es largo. He tenido muchos problemas para escribirlo, pues estuve sin ordenador varias semanas y tuve que escribir desde el móvil. Fue realmente agotador, pero lo logré. Aquí os lo pongo. Por favor, si os gusta, dadle a like y seguid la historia con un simple follow. **

**Además, escribid reviews. Me gusta y valoro mucho las recomendaciones y las opiniones, de verdad.**

**Gracias...:**

**Capítulo 4: Deber y querer..**

-Muchas gracias por todo, Hagrid. Nos vemos mañana.

Hagrid se despidió alegremente con la mano y cerró la puerta, mientras que los tres Gryffindors se dirigían al castillo. Ron encabezaba la marcha, repitiendo por enésima vez lo divertida que fue la charla "amistosa" que tuvieron con Malfoy. Esa historia había corrido como la pólvora en una gasolinera y ahora toda la casa de Gryffindor felicitaba a Hermione. Ella lo veía excesivo, pues simplemente habían discutido, como de costumbre. Mira que la gente tendía a dramatizar todo, pero Ron más que nadie. Prácticamente se había vuelto el predicador del Hermionismo, buscando cada ocasión para recordarle a la gente como ella había llamado a Malfoy sucio y maloliente, y luego echarse a reír. Al parecer, esa tanda de vomitar babosas de primero aún le escocía. Hermione ya le había pedido que dejase ya el tema porque ya había perdido la gracia, pero él había dicho, muy serio, que era algo que merecía ser contado.

-¿Bueno, qué vas a hacer ahora? Ya sabes que Ron y yo tenemos entrenamiento.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. Le dolía la cabeza y necesitaba tranquilidad, por lo que una tarde en su amada biblioteca era lo que más le apetecía.

-Iré un rato a la biblioteca.

Ron hizo una mueca de desagrado y cambio el punto de apoyo.

-Enserio, Hermione, ¿solo piensas en los libros?

Ella frunció el entrecejo.

-No, solo pienso en aprobar. La semana que viene ya tenemos dos exámenes y aún no he empezado a estudiar, así que si queréis pasar al siguiente curso deberíais de hacer lo mismo. Mañana haremos un horario de estudios.

Ron protestó, horrorizado.

-Venga, Herms. ¡No seas aguafiestas! Dejame disfrutar el poco tiempo de libertad que me queda, y tú deberías de hacer lo mismo.

Harry suspiró. Allá venía. Ya no quería ni participar, pues ya había presenciado aquella conversación miles de veces y sabía que por mucho que intentase tranquilizarlos, ninguno daría su brazo a torcer. Hermione arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos:

-Ya veremos si dices lo mismo cuando necesitéis ayuda para estudiar.

-¿Estudiar?.- Dijo una voz. Ron miró a su hermana, que se acercaba con su uniforme de quidditch, y alzó los brazos al cielo. Harry, al oírla, automáticamente se puso rígido y una sonrisa bobalicona se asomó a su boca.

-¡Ginny! ¡Justo a tiempo! Dile a Hermione que debería de vivir más la vida y dejar de estudiar hasta la muerte.

Ginny parpadeó y se apoyó en la escoba, mientras componía una sonrisita.

-Precisamente quería hablar con ella sobre eso.

Ron sonrió, triunfal, esperando a que Ginny le dijese lo que quería.

-Este año tengo que hacer los TIMOS, así que necesito tu ayuda con encantamientos. ¿Podríamos estudiar mañana?

Hermione sonrió con generosidad.

-Claro, pero debe de ser después de comer. ¿En la Sala de los Menesteres?

Ginny asintió, mientras un vago recuerdo de el E.D pasaba por su mente. Se despidieron con la mano mientras Ron, con los ojos abiertos como platos y las aletas de la nariz hinchadas, miraba a su hermana como si acabase de pulsar el botón detonante del fin del mundo.

-¡¿Pero qué diablos haces animandola?! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que acabas de hacer!

Ginny se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

El libro pesaba bajo su brazo. Claro, 1600 páginas no son precisamente una lectura ligera así que debía de apresurarse y llegar a la biblioteca cuanto antes, o de otro modo se le caería el brazo. Su silbido se vió interrumpido. Al principio solo se podía oír un ligero murmullo, un jaleo lejano que se incrementaba a medida que se acercaba más a las escaleras. Dobló una esquina y el ruido se hizo presente. En el otro lado del pasillo se podía observar un agolpamiento de gente en la puerta de la biblioteca. Hermione se acercó temiéndose lo peor y, de repente, se paró en la entrada, totalmente consternada ante el espectáculo que se ofrecía en esa sala.

La biblioteca estaba llena de arriba a abajo, de alumnos pequeños y grandes y de todas las casas. La mayoría de las mesas estaban ocupadas y muchos alumnos cargados de libros se intentaban abrir paso entre la multitud que se agolpaba a la salida. Supo de inmediato por qué; Colin Creevey había montado un numerito esa tarde en la Sala Común por ese motivo. Los profesores habían empezado a aplicar el experimento de Dumbledore, pero todos habían comenzado a crear equipos el mismo día, por lo que ahora todos los alumnos tenían trabajos por parejas de cada asignatura.

La clase de Hermione había tenido más suerte porque ese día habían tenido asignaturas que requieren estudio individual, como Historia de la Magia, Aritmancia, Runas Antiguas... Pero esa tranquilidad tenía fecha de caducidad, pues al día siguiente tenían hora doble de Encantamientos con Slytherin y Pociones con Hufflepuff, por lo que les esperaba un día ajetreado. Si la biblioteca estaba así apenas un día después de aquel proyecto, no quería imaginarse el resto del año.

El jaleo que se presentaba era inconcebible para cualquier persona normal, pero para Hermione Granger era el caos. Buscó a la señora Pince entre la multitud de cabezas, preguntando qué diablos estaba haciendo como para permitir semejante catástrofe en un lugar así. Pero recordó que el profesor Binns (que en vano estaba intentando hacer algo) la estaba sustituyendo, porque esa mañana Peeves le había tirado una silla a la cabeza y estaba en la enfermería. Gimió por lo bajo.

_No, no, no. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

Por la derecha llegó otro grupo de alumnos y Padma Patil, Prefecta de Ravenclaw, se paró a su lado y frunció el entrecejo ante esa visión, entonces se dió la vuelta y se marchó. Hermione sintió una punzada de decepción y quiso ir a decirle que la ayudara a hacer algo, pero se abstuvo porque sería inútil. Sabía que le diría que no podían hacer nada, que hoy todo Hogwarts se había concentrado en la biblioteca y que sería un desperdicio de tiempo. Miró con recelo el océano de alumnos, y dos nuevas interrogantes se abrieron paso ante ella:

Podía A: Como Prefecta responsable, entrar allí e intentar poner un poco de orden, a sabiendas de que no lograría nada y desperdiciaría su preciosa tarde cuidadosamente planeada en un montón de alborotadores que no le harían ni caso.

O podía B: Escabullirse lentamente y fingir que no había visto nada, para retirarse a un lugar tranquilo a leer su preciado libro, sabiendo que la profesora McGonagall aparecería en cualquier momento por la biblioteca y lo solucionaría todo. Además, estaba con la regla. Estaba demasiado cansada como para ponerse a dar guerra.

Y ante los gritos escandalizados de su conciencia, ganó la segunda opción. Buscaría un lugar tranquilo para leer. Y sabía perfectamente dónde encontrarlo.

-Entonces ¿si voy a cruzar una _cartera_...

-Carretera.- Corrigió Theo.

-Eso.-Dijo Zabini.- ¿Si voy a cruzar la carretera, tengo que esperar a que el muñequito se ponga verde?

Theo asintió satisfecho. Zabini se hinchó de orgullo, como un niño que saca un sobresaliente en dibujo, al haber comprendido el complejo arte de cruzar un paso de peatones.

-Es muy fácil.

Theo le apuntó con cuidado y le miró con una seriedad mortal, advirtiéndole.

-Si, lo es, pero debes de tener cuidado, Blaise. Los coches son máquinas muy peligrosas porque si te descuidas un segundo, te pueden matar. Muy pocos muggles que son atropellados sobreviven y si te equivocas, no podrás defenderte ni con magia, porque son más rápidos que una bludger. Cuando te des cuenta, estarás tirado en el suelo, sangrando y probablemente muerto. ¿Entendido?

Estaba siendo muy exagerado, pero si no quería que a su amigo le atropellase un coche, debía de ponerle mucho drama. Zabini era despreocupado de por sí, así que si no se ponía serio, acabaría tendido en la carretera como una colilla. Él asintió con gravedad.

Draco, que estaba sentado enfrente, que miraba despreocupadamente por la ventana de la sala común, pero en realidad estaba prestando atención a la conversación. No por curiosidad, sino por aburrimiento. Esa tarde le tocaba a él la habitación, pero su ligue había sido arrastrado a la biblioteca para hacer un trabajo por su compañera y condenada a estar allí toda la tarde, por lo que no tenía nada que hacer. Lo único que le entretenía era ver como Blaise tomaba clases de Estudios Muggles con Theo.

Zabini había desarrollado una obsesión casi morbosa con las féminas muggles, por lo que se estaba preparando para cuando llegasen, porque quería saber sobrevivir en ese mundo mientras durase su mes de "Festín del Sexo", como lo llamaba él. Draco había dado su opinión al respecto, pero conocía a Blaise y sabía que ni la reprobación de su madre podría hacerle cambiar de idea. Peor para él. Si quería contaminar su polla, peor para él.

Entonces Zabini, como si acabase de darse cuenta de la peor cosa del mundo, dijo trastornado:

-Espera, espera ¿entonces que pasa por la noche? ¡No podré ver los colores porque estará oscuro! ¡Y los muggles tampoco me podrán ver desde el coche porque soy negro!

Draco no pudo evitar que una sonrisa burlesca se dibujase en su cara. Theo alzó las cejas, dudoso entre reírse o decepcionarse.

-No, no. Tranquilo que los semáforos tienen luces, así que podrás ver bien los colores.

-¿Y los muggles como me verán?.- Preguntó asegurándose.

-Los coches muggles también tienen luces para ver de noche.

Zabini se quedó pensativo, mirando la alfombra, para luego exclamar con horror:

-¡¿Y si viene un _autorrús_ o una moto?!

-Autobús. -dijo haciendo especial énfasis en la última sílaba.- y todos los vehículos muggles tienen luces, Blaise. Si no las tienen no les dejan conducir.

-¿Por qué no?

-El gobierno muggle no se lo permite. Si a un coche o lo que sea no le funcionan las luces, el gobierno muggle les obliga a arreglarlo o no pueden usarlo.

Blaise frunció en ceño.

-¿Y qué pasa si lo hacen?

Theo hizo una pausa para pensarlo.

-Creo que tenían que pagar una cantidad de dinero o si no iban a la cárcel.

Blaise procesaba las cosas con retraso, pues eran muchos datos almacenados y su cerebro estaba apunto de sufrir un colapso. Llevaban tres horas ahí dentro y se había memorizado muchos nombres y sistemas. Su cabeza estaba hecha un lio.

-Pero eso es lo mismo que un soborno, ¿no?.

Theo hizo una mueca.

-Es una forma de verlo.

Entonces Draco, por primera vez en aquella tarde, habló.

-Una cosa…- Dijo para llamar su atención. Su voz le sonó rara y pastosa, pues no había abierto la boca hasta entonces.-¿Por qué está la sala común tan vacía?

Se acababa de fijar en que solo estaban ellos, a pesar de que llevaban ahí un rato largo.

Había salido el último alumno, un chico de tercero, dejándolos solos. Había una calma penetrante y la iluminación tenue, sumado a los colores de los muebles, daban un aspecto de lo más siniestro. Ellos estaban sentados enfrente de la chimenea; Draco estaba en su butaca, con las piernas cruzadas y el codo apoyado en el reposabrazos. Su pálida piel contrastaba con la oscuridad de la habitación y sus ojos grises reflejaban la luz del fuego. Parecía un auténtico Lord. Blaise y Theo estaban en el sillón de enfrente, leyendo un libro que tenía el moreno en su regazo. Blaise se había remangado las mangas de la camisa y Theo se había desabrochado algunos botones del cuello.

El ambiente, la iluminación, sumado a los personajes que estaban en el cuarto… Cualquiera habría dicho que parecía la sala de estar de El Conde Drácula.

-Greengrass me ha dicho que tienen como seis trabajos en pareja con seis personas diferentes. Ya sabes, nosotros solo tenemos esa mierda en Pociones de momento.- Dijo Theo.

Blaise compuso una sonrisa viciosa y miró a Draco.

-Yo he tenido más suerte. Ya tengo polvo para esta semana y todo. La verdad esque me dais lástima. Tu tienes a un pardillo cabreado y Theo está con la loca. Puede que sea el único que apruebe este curso.

Theo y Draco le mandaron una mirada capaz de petrificar a un basilisco. Draco por rabia. Theo por indignación. Luna no estaba _loca_, simplemente era _distinta_. Soltó un bufido y compuso una sonrisita maliciosa.

-¿Tú? ¿Aprobar? No me hagas reír, que sólo estudias cuando quieres, es decir: Nunca. Si no fuese por mí, probablemente estarías en segundo.

Draco también quiso aportar:

-Eso. Además, es imposible que apruebes si solo piensas en follarte a un puñado de mugges.

Zabini se indignó ante ese comentario:

-¡Esque tú no la viste Draco! Estaba mucho mas buena que cualquiera que haya visto en todo este colegio. Si no me hubieses quemado la revista, ahora estarías de acuerdo conmigo.

Draco cambió la posición de las piernas, adoptando una pose más aristocrática.

-Me da igual, Blaise. Buena, o no, sigue siendo una inmunda muggle.

Theo, casi pudiendo oler la pelea, prefirió cambiar de tema. Le daba igual si se mataban, pero por una vez, prefería evitarlo.

-Blaise, no deberías ir de listo, que en el siguiente trabajo te puede caer con cualquiera de tus ex's. ¿Y si te toca con… como se llamaba esa... Ah, con Savannah Snow?

Blaise arrugó los labios e, inconscientemente, se llevó una mano a sus partes nobles. Aquella patada de despecho le dolió bastante.

-Pues estaré bien jodido.

Draco bufó y se incorporó para sacudirse la túnica. Necesitaba salir de allí.

-¿A donde vas?.- Dijo Zabini.

Lo que faltaba. ¿Tenía que reportar a donde iba? A Draco le molestaba de veras que le preguntaran eso.

-A mear.- Dijo con frialdad.

Y salió de la sala común. Blaise y Theo se echaron una mirada llena de incomprensión mutua, pero se encogieron de hombros. Draco era así. Se dispusieron a seguir con la lección improvisada, pero el tamaño del libro evaporó las ganas en un instante.

-Mejor lo dejamos para mañana, ¿no?

-Sí, mejor.- Un rugido de estómago salió de las entrañas más profundas de Theo.- Será mejor que vaya a las cocinas a comer algo. Así ni siquiera tengo que ir luego al gran comedor.

Blaise bufó y se levantó del sillón.

-Date prisa, no vaya a ser que se acabe toda. Yo creo que me iré al baño de Prefectos, quiero relajarme un poco. Tengo que estar tan irresistible como siempre y un baño de espuma es muy bueno para la piel.

Theo rodó los ojos y dejó el pesado libro sobre la chimenea. Zabini era peor que una chica en lo que a belleza se refiere.

-¿Acaso sabes la contraseña? Porque dudo mucho de que Draco te la vaya a dar.

Blaise rió con complacencia.

-Hace dos semanas tuve un encuentro muy _interesante_ con la mejor amiga de Hannah Abbott allí dentro. Fue tan _generosa_ que me dijo la contraseña de este mes.

-Pues hasta luego, entonces.- Dijo Theo y subió por las escaleras de caracol hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones, para dejar el libro.

Luna brincaba hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts. Hoy habia hecho un día soleado, pero el sol estaba poniéndose y el Lago Negro estaba precioso a esa hora. Reflejaba belleza, otoño y conclusión de un día. Solía salir todos los jueves para ver la puesta de sol, bajo el sauce llorón que ella misma había regado muchas veces. Hoy no iba a ser menos. Iba saludando alegremente a los cuadros, que dependiendo de la obra la saludaban con menor o mayor agrado.

Bajando por las escaleras, saludó al cuadro de Sir Frederick Scott, el Huraño. Él nunca solía devolverle el saludo y ella lo hacía de todas formas, pero esa tarde soltó un leve gruñido. Una reacción. Una señal. Luna siguió trotando alegremente ante este nuevo descubrimiento, pues era algo poco frecuente.

Saltó el último escalón y se dirigió a la puerta, pero se paró en seco cuando, al empujarla un poco, comenzó a rechinar tan fuerte como si gritase. Frunció el entrecejo.

La puerta hoy parecía más decrépita y exhausta que nunca, como si el simple hecho de abrirla fuese una tortura para ella. Se fijó en que la madera estaba astillada por los lados y parecía reseca, pero aún guardaba vestigios del vigor y fortaleza que había tenido en antaño. Parecía cansada de aguardar, pero sabía que llegado el momento resistiría. Era como un sargento de la guerra retirado; viejo y gastado pero nunca perdería la esencia del que ha vivido muchas cosas.

Luna suspiró, lo había sospechado con el "_saludo"_ de Sir Frederick pero los quejidos tortuosos de la puerta se lo habían confirmado. Hoy no era día para salir a los terrenos.

Así que se dirigió hacia el primer pasillo que encontró, fijándose en lo que se suponía que debía hacer. Se dió la vuelta y pasó al lado de las escaleras, ante las miraditas burlescas de unos chicos de Hufflepuff, para dirigirse hacia la parte norte del castillo. El aire era más frío por esa parte del castillo y a medida que iba caminando, el sentimiento de temor a equivocarse al creer que hoy debía de ir a algún lugar crecía. Pero en una esquina una brisa de aire cálido le revolvió el pelo, como una mano que le picaba en el hombro.

Sonrió y se dirigió hacia el origen de la corriente. Pero al llegar a otro cruce la brisa amainó y ella se quedó en silencio, expectante. Sus ojos azules observaban a la espera, hasta que se dio cuenta. Casi podía oírlo. Las piedras de las paredes estaban llenas de secretos y susurros. Enigmas que se escondían tras los muros esperando a ser descubiertos, así que se acercó hacia el pasillo más inescrutable, pero de repente frenó, con el corazón bombeando por el susto repentino. Retrocedió un par de pasos y soltó el aire que había retenido. No, no habría estado bien ese camino.

Había estado apunto de ir por el sentido equivocado y eso habría significado hacer las cosas mal. El camino que iba a tomar estaba lleno de murmullos y enigmas, pero al acercarse más se dió cuenta de que los susurros estaban en realidad cargados de ira y rencor, envidia y maldad. Luna estaba segura de que algún que otro Torposoplo había pasado por allí y lo había inundado todo de malos presagios, así que sería mejor esperar a la próxima lluvia para que ese corredor volviese a estar limpio. Habría sido un error ir por allí mientras tuviese ese veneno en el ambiente, así que tomó el otro pasillo, que tenía atisbos de calidez y noches de invierno ante la chimenea. Era curioso como un camino tan acogedor podía estar enfrente de otro tan distinto.

Bajó por unas cortas escaleras y siguió caminando por ese pasillo con antorchas. Tenía una ligera sospecha de adonde tenía que ir aquella tarde, pero prefería dejarse sorprender. Las sorpresas eran milagros de la vida.

Luna Lovegood no siempre era libre de hacer lo que quisiese. No, eso habría sido muy egoísta. Ella sabía cuando podía ir a donde le apeteciera y cuando debía de respetar las necesidades de los lugares. Muchas veces necesitaba más de una señal para darse cuenta y otras veces eran tan obvias que ni siquiera tenía que pensárselo. No era porque viese u oyese voces, no. Era simplemente el orden natural de las cosas. Todo debía de ser así.

Entonces, a su derecha, encontró una puerta. Se paró enfrente, tratando de ver si era otra señal o correspondía dejarla como estaba, pero la abrió al segundo sin dudarlo, con una sonrisita. La puerta estaba tan ansiosa de ser usada que Luna cumplió ese deseo con gusto. El pomo estaba frío al tacto pero se podía notar la emoción en su suavidad, así que lo tomó con delicadeza, como si fuese la mano de una dama a la que se saca a bailar. Entró a un aula vacía, con algunas mesas llenas de polvo sumidas en un sueño invernal.

Luna cruzó el aula silenciosamente, con cuidado de no cambiar nada del estado de la habitación, y abrió la otra puerta. Salió a un pasillo con unos cuantos cuadros. Respiró hondo, pues allí el aire era fresco. Siguió caminando, con más cuidado, admirando los cuadros y pasando la mano por la pared, hasta que encontró una hoja en el suelo y se detuvo. La cogió y la examinó, identificando el tipo. El abeto significaba desenlace y encuentros, por lo menos en esa situación.

Se la guardó en el bolsillo y soltó un resuello. A veces eran tan evidentes que creía que a lo mejor se equivocaba. Pero destacaba tanto como un borrón de tiza en una pared negra que era imposible que no lo fuese. Alzó la vista, buscando el siguiente paso y vió lo que ella había apostado.

La hoja estaba justo enfrente de _ese _cuadro, así que era lo único posible. Alzó la mano y rascó la pequeña pera, para ver como se transformaba en un picaporte. Había bajado varias veces a las cocinas, pero era la primera vez que bajaba porque debía. Eso era extraño pero no debería de sorprenderse, pues era tal y como se supone que debería de ser todo. Giró la manivela con una sonrisita risueña, pues tenía curiosidad por saber con quién tenía que encontrarse. Un delicioso olor a comida le llegó desde la puerta y la voz de un hombre también:

-Gracias, Winkle, pero hoy solo me apetece algo ligero.-Murmullos ininteligibles de elfos, por la distancia.-Lo siento Vickey, pero hoy solo quiero sopa, gracias.

Luna abrió mucho los ojos y arqueó las cejas, totalmente perpleja. Nunca habría imaginado que tenía que encontrarse con Theodore Nott. Pero bueno ¿Quién era ella para cuestionar al orden de las cosas? Entró en aquel angosto pasillo cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Theo bajó a las cocinas para tomar un poco de sopa de pollo con verduras y siempre que lo hacía los elfos le recibían como un rey. Había entrado muchas veces y la primera fue en cuarto, obligado a acompañar a la que por la época era su novia.

Antes solía pedir la comida a su habitación, pues la idea de verse rodeado de elfos se le hacía muy poco apetecible y prefería comer en su tranquilo cuarto. La verdad, esa noche intentó por todos los medios dar pegas y ninguna coló, así que tuvo que ir a la fuerza. Pero cuando bajó, no encontró ningún pasillo formado por elfos de élite alineados; es más, no encontró nada de lo que se esperaba. En su casa los elfos eran serviciales y distantes; adiestrados solo para obedecer, por lo que esas criaturas no le resultaban para nada agradables. O eso había creído siempre.

Cientos de cacerolas colgando de las paredes y un olor delicioso inundaba la sala. Había una gran cantidad de elfos trabajando entre ollas y sartenes, de las cuales salían bocanadas de humo y olores exquisitos.

Recordaba cómo al menos una docena habían venido a recibirlos con rostros sonrientes y sus vocecitas agudas. Saludaban a la chica con cariño pero la trataban de usted, ella les sonreía con alegría y gracia y les saludaba también, llamándolos por sus nombres. Theo se quedó perplejo al encontrarse un aura de familiaridad tan distinto al que estaba acostumbrado. Si él alguna vez hubiese entrado a las cocinas de su casa, probablemente todos los elfos se habrían arrodillado ante su paso y hubieran mantenido un silencio sepulcral.

Ella le presentó ante la mirada curiosa de los elfos y le llevó a una mesa. Entonces empezaron a traerles enormes bandejas de comida por doquier, todas a rebosar y de diferentes tipos. En un momento, la mesa que había al lado de chimenea quedó llena de bandejas, menos de las que los elfos tenían pero más de las que cabían. Intentó comer, pero cuando se acabó la segunda fuente estaba que reventaba, y su novia igual, pero los elfos seguían trayendoles platos y les observaban con sus ojillos radiantes de felicidad. Les costó mucho salir de allí sin que los elfos pensasen que seguían con hambre o estaban decepcionados.

Theo tuvo una horrible indigestión esa noche y tuvo que ir a la enfermería, pero no le importó. Le había gustado mucho visitar las cocinas, pues había sido una experiencia totalmente nueva y había disfrutado con la compañía de los elfos. Desde entonces bajaba de vez en cuando para merendar o para cenar, cuando no tenia ganas de ir al Gran Comedor. Con el tiempo, aprendió que se podían declinar los platos con cortesía, pues si lo hacías de otra manera se ofendían y se deprimían.

Un elfo llamado Vicky, entre los muchos que había, era el que más se preocupaba de él. Tenía los ojos enormes y de color lila brillantes, con una nariz larga y puntiaguda. Las orejillas las tenía ligeramente más picudas que los demás elfos, lo que le daba un aspecto de zorro. Nada más que entró, uno salió de la multitud de elfos y le saludó con voz chillona:

-¡Buenas noches, señor!¡Vicky se alegra de ver al señorito Nott!

-Buenas noches Vicky, me alegro de verte también.

Siete elfos más se acercaron a saludarle con bandejas llenas de galletas y aperitivos sobre sus cabezas, de las cuales él iba cogiendo un poco de cada una. Ellos se sentían satisfechos con ese leve gesto. Una elfina más delgada y menuda que Vicky habló para el grupo de admiradores de Theo:

-¿Qué podemos darle hoy para cenar al señorito Nott?

Theo se apresuró a hablar antes de que algún elfo propusiera un jabalí o un enorme cerdo, pues sabía que eran perfectamente capaces.

-Gracias, Winkle, pero hoy solo me apetece algo ligero.

Esa frase revolucionó a la mayoría de los elfos que había alrededor de sus piernas, entre los cuales Vicky salió y protestó:

-¡El señorito Nott debe de comer, señor! ¡El señorito Nott es joven y debería de alimentarse bien!

Theo sonrió con cortesía.

-Lo siento Vickey, pero hoy solo quiero sopa, gracias. Me he levantado con el estómago un poco revuelto y no puedo comer mucho.

Vicky le miró con sus enormes ojos brillantes y asintió enérgicamente, pasando al plan B.

-¡Entonces el señorito Nott necesita la sopa especial de la abuela de Vicky, señor! ¡Vicky irá a buscar un plato!- Y salió corriendo entre los elfos para buscar la olla. Le siguió con la mirada, viendo como se alejaba pero captó a Scrappy, mirándole con desdén desde la otra parte de las cocinas.

Scrappy era la jefa de las cocinas, una elfina rechoncha y con una verruga en una oreja que siempre llevaba un delantal de algún color llamativo. Era bastante severa y se tomaba su trabajo muy enserio, por lo que las visitas clandestinas de los alumnos nunca le habían sido nunca precisamente gratas. Para ella, el único hombre al que le debía lealtad era a Dumbledore y todo lo que él le dijera iba a misa, por lo que la orden de "respetar a los alumnos" no podía ser incumplida de ninguna manera. Pero cuando los estudiantes venían, muchos elfos se distraían de sus tareas y eso no podía ser tolerado por su filosofía de trabajo, pero no podía decir que se marchasen porque eso sería incumplir una orden, así que se limitaba a asesinar con la mirada a los alumnos. Theo bufó, mientras le devolvía la mirada de desprecio, pues esa criatura nunca le había caído bien.

Se acercó a una de las mesas cuadradas y se sentó. Rápidamente un par de elfos, llamados Poney y Sussey, le trajeron un cuenco lleno de pan y unos cubiertos. Theo les dió las gracias y comenzó a observar el fuego de la chimenea que tenía a su derecha. Su mente voló hacia Zabini, el vicioso. Compuso una sonrisita divertida. Era, sin duda, el amigo más idiota que tenía. Se pasaba el día con la cabeza entre tetas y culos, literalmente, y era lo único que parecía importarle. A veces parecía espabilar y podía pensar con la cabeza, y no con el pene, pero esos momentos de lucidez siempre tenían como objetivo algún cuerpo femenino. Si es que a veces no podía ni creerse que ese chico fuese su amigo, pero ahí estaba. Y la verdad era que le caía bien, con todos sus grandes defectos y pocas virtudes, pero le caía bien.

Draco era un poco más de lo mismo. Una buena comparación sería decir que es como un glaciar de hielo narcisista; borde, ególatra, vanidoso, altivo, pedante, arrogante, engreído, gallito y un montón de adjetivos más, pero en el fondo era algo más, podía ser un buen muchacho. Lo de "buen" era relativo, pero creía que había algo más. Bajo todos esos defectos gruesos como un tomo de Historia de la Magia, podía tener corazón. Duro, seco y pequeño, pero corazón al fin y al cabo. O al menos eso sospechaba. Estaba realmente indeciso sobre aquello, pues no sabía si sus sospechas estaban imaginadas o tenían alguna razón. Bufó. Odiaba no estar seguro de algo, así que debía de seguir indagando.

Nott suspiró y decidió cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos, pues se estaba arruinando la noche y prefería poder cenar tranquilo. Había bajado para no tener que ir al gran comedor y estar un poco más relajado, no para amargarse pensando en cosas que no podía cambiar. Entonces el bullicio de la habitación subió 170 decibelios aproximadamente, entre chillidos de elfos y más revuelo de cacerolas. Theo buscó con la mirada el origen de semejante escándalo para ver a Luna Lovegood, sobresaliendo entre todos los elfos que se habían arremolinado en sus piernas, con su cabellera rubia y su sonrisa risueña.

Parpadeó. Volvió a parpadear. Parpadeó por tercera vez.

Luna alzó la mirada de tantos elfos y le miró, con sus ojos cristalinos clavados como flechas en los suyos. Theo se percató por primera vez, en que Luna era de las pocas personas que conocía que miraban a los ojos. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y volvió a mirar a los elfos. Levantó las manos y comenzó a hablar, con seriedad, sobre algo que él no podía oír. Entonces volvió a sonreír y los elfos se dispersaron, con la alegría enmarcada en sus diminutas caras. Ella se acercó a Theo, que la miraba con curiosidad. Se sentó en la silla que había enfrente de la suya:

-Buenas noches, Theo. ¿Me permites sentarme?

La miró con sorpresa, pues no se esperaba una frase tan formal.

-Buenas noches... y sí, claro.

Por un segundo parecía que habían vuelto al siglo XVII, pensó Theo con perplejidad. Luna se sentó con la gracilidad de una pluma y cruzó las piernas.

-¿Cómo has hecho para que te dejen tan rápido? A mí me agobian hasta que les convenzo de que no quiero una olla de estofado.

Ella se giró, le miró con sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par, como si se hubiese olvidado de él y luego le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

-Siempre que bajo les pido una ensalada y luego les pregunto si han puesto sal bajo los hornos, para prevenir a las Trinadoras. Así que salen corriendo a comprobarlo y yo aprovecho para sentarme y comer.

-¿Y qué es una Trinadora?.- Preguntó, confundido y divertido. Divertido por aquel truco tan efectivo y confundido porque era la primera vez que oía sobre esa cosa. Y realmente había pocas cosas que Theo desconociera.

Luna se encogió de hombros, risueña.

-Son como unos gusanos con alas que se comen el interior del hierro y lo llenan de huevos. Hacen un ruido muy parecido al de un silbato y son muy difíciles de eliminar, pero la sal los espanta.

Theo alzó una ceja con curiosidad, pues nunca lo había escuchado.

-Nunca lo había oído...-Entonces se percató de lo extraño de la situación y sonrió mentalmente. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que acabaría cenando con Luna Lovegood?.-¿Y que te trae a las cocinas, Luna Lovegood?

Luna arrugó los labios.

-No es justo que tu me llames por mi nombre completo y yo use un apelativo, Theo. Es de mal gusto.

Theo rió entre dientes y alzó las manos, en gesto teatral.

-Vale, vale. Lo siento, _Luna_.

Su sonrisa se volvió a iluminar.

-Bueno, me gusta bajar a las cocinas. Los elfos son muy buenos conmigo y me escuchan cuando les cuento cosas. Ellos no te juzgan.

De sopetón el ambiente se tornó pesado, pero Luna, que miraba a los elfos con sus ojillos ausentes, no pareció darse cuenta. Theo, al tanto de lo que la gente le decía, sintió un poco de pena. Solo poco, pues el era un chico más bien frío. No estaba seguro de cómo actuar en esa situación. Era demasiado distante como para intentar decir algo, no podría decirlo con la suavidad suficiente, y no pensaba precisamente en darle un abrazo. Eso no iba con él.

Luna, viendo la expresión demudada que tenía Theo, sintió ganas de reír por lástima. No necesitaba que la reconfortasen ni que le dieran palmaditas en la espalda, por favor.

-No hace falta de que me digas nada, Theo, estoy acostumbrada. ¿Y tú por qué has bajado a las cocinas? No pareces alguien a quién le guste la compañía, y menos la de los elfos domésticos.- Dijo con absoluta franqueza.

Una sonrisa honesta salió a sus labios.

-En realidad he venido por la sopa. No la sirven en la cena y es mi favorita, así que bajo antes de cenar para tomarla. Además, los elfos son muy atentos. A veces demasiado.

Luna sonrió con sencillez, iluminando la noche como un halo de luz.

Le miró un instante más, como maravillada con algo que Theo se preguntaba. Los ojos le brillaban ante la luz del fuego y sus labios rosados destacaban más que nunca. Su sonrisa risueña habitual ahora era cálida como la de una madre. Theo no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba por su cabeza y se comenzó sentirse muy perturbado por ello. Casi siempre podía averiguar lo que pensaba cualquiera, gracias a sus cualidades deductivas y a su costumbre de analizar cualquier comportamiento. Pero en el poco tiempo que había pasado con Luna había averiguado que no era una chica corriente, podía haber mil millones de variantes de lo que estaba pensando. Por primera vez no podía deducir que se cocía en la cabeza de alguien, y más de una chica. O por lo menos hasta que ella se lo dijo.

-¿Eres muy bueno, lo sabías?

Theo alzó las cejas, perplejo y aún más confuso. ¿Había estado pensando en eso? Imposible. No tenía sentido.

Quizás...

O a lo mejor...

Nada.

Ninguna idea de que había desencadenado ese pensamiento. Además ¿Bueno? ¡Él no era bueno, por Merlín! Le habían dicho muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida; inteligente, frío, interesado, calculador, bipolar... pero nunca bueno. Tensó la mandíbula y entrecerró los ojos. Inconscientemente, apoyó los codos en la mesa y entrelazó los dedos, poniendo esa típica postura de empresario, que era la que él ponía cuando tenía que resolver un sudoku muggle especialmente difícil. Por supuesto, miraba a Luna con intensidad. Iba a comenzar un debate. Una sonrisita segura apareció en su rostro.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

Luna, que no había perdido detalle, sonrió con sencillez.

-Porque lo eres.¿No te habías dado cuenta?

Theo, totalmente escéptico, negó con la cabeza.

-No soy considerado precisamente como una buena persona.

-¡Oh! Si que lo eres, estoy segura.- Dijo con gravedad.- Dices que bajas aquí a cenar por la sopa ¿no? pero sabes perfectamente que puedes pedirle a los elfos domésticos que te la suban al Gran Comedor o a tu cuarto. Eso significa que bajas aquí por otro motivo. También dices que los elfos domésticos son demasiado insistentes, actitud que evidentemente te molesta pues eres un chico que prefiere la tranquilidad. Pero aún así sigues viniendo. Si no es por la comodidad, y los elfos en cierta manera te molestan, sólo quedan pocas opciones posibles.-Dijo como si nada. Pinchó con el tenedor unas cuantas hojas de lechuga de su bol, y luego se las introdujo en la boca. Masticó muy lentamente ante la atenta mirada de Theo, tragó y continuó.- Disfrutas con este ambiente, supongo. Los elfos domésticos son criaturas serviciales por naturaleza, y lo que más les gusta es complacer a sus amos.

Nott la siguió mirando durante unos segundos más, con una expresión totalmente inescrutable, hasta que por fin habló.

-Es un punto de vista interesante. Pero...¿y si en realidad no quisiera ir al Gran Comedor? A lo mejor no quiero que alguien me vea.

Luna meditó la respuesta uno segundos, en los cuales Theo pensó que había ganado, pero entonces ella alzó el rostro:

-Pero entonces la habrías pedido para tu habitación.

-¿Y si me he peleado con mis compañeros de habitación y se ha quedado alguno?

Luna le miró con inocencia y sencillez:

-Entonces no habrías ido a cenar.

Theo arrugó los labios, buscando algo que debatirle, pero entonces otro elfo doméstico apareció, con una bandeja llena de almendras sin pelar. Luna le sonrió y agradeció, entonces el elfo se marchó con una reverencia, ante la desconcertada mirada de Theo. ¿Almendras? ¿Para qué quería almendras sin pelar? Desde luego no eran para comerselas, porque sino las habría pedido peladas.

-¿Para qué quieres esas almendras?

Luna cogió la bandeja y se dirigió al fuego, haciendo caso omiso de esa pregunta. Entonces se agachó enfrente de la chimenea y la observó largamente hasta que, con un movimiento brusco las arrojó al fuego. Theo siguió mirando, mientras se tomaba su sopa y se preguntaba qué demonios estaba haciendo.

Luna esperó unos segundos, mientras las llamas consumían las almendras. Podría haber psado un minuto observando el fuego, chispeante e iluminando sus ojos azulados, hasta que volvió a sentarse en la mesa y a seguir comiendo. Theo no pudo evitar preguntárselo, con la certeza de que, en efecto, estaba totalmente chalada.

-¿Me puedes decir por qué…?

Pero su duda quedó en el aire cuando Luna hizo un ademán negativo con la mano, sin siquiera levantar la vista de su plato.

-No. Todavía no. Luego.

Nott se quedó estupefacto unos segundos más, en los cuales Luna comía su ensalada con mordiscos pequeños y lentos.

-¿Luego?

-Si. Cada cosa a su momento, Theodore Nott.

Sonrió, burlón.

-¿Como? ¿Ya hemos vuelto a los nombres completos?

Luna se ruborizó un poco y bajó más la vista.

-No, era para añadir un poco de dramatismo.

Theo silbó.

-Vale, vale. Lo has conseguido.

Luna sonrió. Theodore Nott era muy simpático.

Entonces, mientras Theo le daba un sorbo a su sopa, Luna comenzó a inclinarse hacia el centro de la pequeña mesa, acercándose y mirándole fijamente. No era una mirada coqueta, ni siquiera una mirada que tratase de transmitir algo. Era simplemente una mirada fija en su rostro. Nott no se movió, pero entrecerró los ojos, interrogativo.

-¿Qué?

La rubia siguió mirándole con intensidad, en su pompa, y Theo comenzó a sentirse un poco idiota, como si tuviera monos en la cara. Frunció las cejas, de nuevo. Esa noche estaba usándolas tanto que acabarían por taparle los ojos.

-¡¿Qué?!

Luna rió entre dientes. El Slytherin se sintió aún más tonto. Con esa chica, que le resultaba tan misteriosa, incomprensible y enigmática se sentía totalmente expuesto, como si cualquier cosa que le pudiese decir pudiera hacerle quedar peor.

-Nada, nada.

Pero Theo, totalmente rehusado a dejar que ella se retirase a su plaza sintiéndose como un idiota, la agarro de la muñeca con irritación y la atrajo hacia él. Pero ella era más frágil de lo que pensaba, por lo que tiró con más fuerza de la que pretendía e hizo que perdiese el equilibrio.

Theo la intentó sujetar antes de que se desplomase, por lo que se acercó con rapidez hacia ella, alarmado. Pero Luna, por suerte, logró apoyar la mano antes de que cayese encima de la mesa, pero acabó a escasos centímetros de la cara de Theo. El pelinegro había sujeto lo primero que había encontrado, así que le había puesto una mano en la cintura y la otra en la muñeca de la mano libre.

Se miraron fijamente, con los ojos clavados en los de ambos, olvidándose por completo de lo que acababa de pasar. El sonido de fondo de las cacerolas y los elfos se habían desvanecido; solo estaban ellos, paralizados.

A Luna se le secó la garganta. Podía sentir el aliento cálido de Theo sobre su rostro, que olía a pollo. Claro, estaba tomándose una sopa de pollo, como era lógico. Pero ese pensamiento ni tomó presencia en la mente de Luna, pues estaba demasiado ocupada observando los ojos verdes que tenía delante. Eran de un tono de verde oscuro, pero no de uno tan oscuro como el caqui, sino de uno más claro, además tenía algunos matices azulados. Eran como… como el jade. Si señor, ese era el color. De un jade reluciente y brillante.

Theo, en cambio, se sentía más hipnotizado ante la profundidad de los ojos, lo que podía ver en ellos. Eran hermosos, eso no cabía duda; de un tono turquesa con algunas pinceladas de un azul zafiro. Parecían dos gemas de la mayor pureza que pudiese existir en este mundo, y la pureza de su mirada era aún mayor. Sus ojos eran limpios como el cielo y parecía que podían ver hasta el alma, a través de tí. Dos luceros. Un par de ojos totalmente cuerdos.

Luna fue la primera en poder salir de aquel hechizo al darse cuenta de que se le estaba durmiendo la mano.

-Creo... que ya está...

Theo parpadeó, confuso y rápidamente retiró las manos y se alejó, sentándose de nuevo en su silla. Tragó saliva. Luna, en cambio, se retiró con total tranquilidad y se dirigió al fuego que se había consumido. Theo la evitó con la mirada, sofocado y molesto consigo mismo.

Nunca se había quedado embobado de esa manera. Jamás. Había perdido totalmente la compostura y se había quedado desarmado delante de ella. No soportaba esa sensación. Odiaba sentirse tan patético, tan... vulnerable… ante esa chica. Sus ojos parecían atravesar aquello que miraba, como si no fuese más que agua, pero en realidad solo observaban. No era nada especial, pero le daba esa sensación. Era algo raro... fuera de su comprensión.

Ese pensamiento le irritó aún más. Nada, absolutamente nada, quedaba fuera de su entendimiento. Él era inteligente y lograría saber como pensaba Luna. Como que se llamaba Theodore Nott.

Sus ojos la buscaron, con curiosidad, por la cocina pero no la vió. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba a su lado, a pocos metros de su derecha, arrodillada ante la chimenea y buscando algo entre las cenizas. Theo prefirió dejarse sorprender, pues sabía que esa sería la respuesta a muchas de las cosas de antes.

-¡Aquí!.- Exclamó con un susurro emocionado que solo logró escuchar Theo.

Entonces se incorporó y se giró hacia Theo, que la miraba desde su silla. El espectáculo era realmente sorprendente. Tenía las manos negras y la cara llena de hollín, el pelo manchado por las puntas y la túnica peor aún. Cualquiera habría dicho que salía de una mina.

Pero irradiaba felicidad, una felicidad infantil. Entonces dijo:

-Pon las manos, Theo.

Este no pudo más que extrañarse.

-¿Como?

-Que pongas las manos, por favor.

La tendió, espectante, enfrente de ella. Entonces ella alzó un puño cerrado y lo colocó encima de la palma. Lo abrió y dejó caer algo. Algo pequeño. Una almendra intacta, manchada de hollín.

-¿Qué es esto?

Luna se encogió de hombros.

-Una almendra.

Frunció en ceño. La idea de llegar a comprender a Luna se estaba deteriorando lentamente en su subconsciente.

-Ya _sé_ que es una almendra, pero digo que por qué me la das.

Ella le miró con gravedad.

-La necesitarás, pero no te la comas. Puede que algún día te sea útil, así que llévala en el bolsillo.

La seria inocencia de los ojos de Luna solo le permitió que se la metiese en el bolsillo, perplejo. Ella sonrió y se dió la vuelta, para marcharse (aún llena de suciedad) hacia la salida de las cocinas. Los elfos comenzaron a despedirla y ella les decía adiós. Entonces, antes de abrir la puerta, se giró y se despidió con la mano de Theo. Y se marchó con su pelo flotando detrás de ella.

Theo se quedó allí, con un palmo de narices, totalmente… enfin… ya no sabía que pensar. Confundido y pasmado. Sí, eso lo describía, más o menos. Pero estaba seguro de tres cosas.

1.- Luna Lovegood era una chica realmente sorprendente.

2.- La idea de comprenderla se le iba a hacer realmente complicada.

3.- Se le había enfriado la sopa.

**Hey! Que tal? Espero que bien. Quiero aclarar una cosilla, para que no os confundais. **

**LUNA ****_NO_**** ESTÁ LOCA.**

**En este fic, Luna solo tiene uan percepción del mundo diferente y única. La manera correcta, pienso yo. Ya lo entenderéis más adelante. Bueno, hasta el siguiente capi. El próximo tendrá _Dramione_ y _Blinny_ a tope de power.**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW & LIKE, mis mejores amigos. Por favor, dadle click a estos botones. Son muy buenos y os quieren de todo corazón, como yo. **

**Venga, fuera coña, me gusta saber lo que opináis de este fic, porfis. **

**REVIEW, FOLLOW O LIKE si queréis una cena romántica con Theo y una tarde en el sillón con Draco. (**)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Que tal estamos? Espero que bien, jajaja. Aquí os traigo el capítulo 5, al fin. Espero que no me odiéis por la demora ni nada parecido. Muchas gracias a todas por los comentarios y reviews, me ayudan a saber que o que hago no es inútil del todo. (^^) Bueno... sin más dilaciooon... TACHAAAN!**

**Capítulo 5: Un buen baño**

Habían estado sentados en los bancos de los vestuarios esperando al resto un buen rato. Ron casi danzaba de la irritación, moviéndose de un lado a otro con las manos agarradas en la espalda. Harry estaba sentado en un banco mirando al infinito y haciendo como que escuchaba a Ron despotricar contra la Profesora Trelawney, otra vez. Habían pasado casi 4 días, pero él seguía insultándola a base de bien. Ah, el rencor...

Y ella simplemente tarareaba la endemoniada melodía que Hermione le había puesto. La canción la había estado persiguiendo por todo el día. Se había levantado con el estribillo resonando por su cabeza y el resto del día fue a peor. No podía evitar silbarla o tararearla, y cada vez que se daba cuenta la estaba cantando, otra vez. Joder, como empezaba a odiar a Michael Watson ese, o como se llamara.

-¿Que no pueden venir?.- Dijo Harry, atónito.

Ritchie Coote, el golpeador del equipo de Gryffindor, asintió con la cabeza, jadeante. Él fue el único que se presentó al entrenamiento, aparte de Ron, Ginny y él. Bueno, presentarse es decir demasiado. Más bien fue el mensajero. Había llegado corriendo, agotado, diciendo que los demás miembros del equipo no podían venir porque estaban hasta el cuello de deberes.

No los culpaba, pero habría agradecido que hubieran avisado 20 minutos antes. Ron estaba ya lo suficientemente cabreado por la demora como para recibir la noticia casi media hora después la verdad, pero Ginny simplemente bufó y se marchó de allí.

Había perdido el tiempo en el completo sentido de la palabra. Tenía dos trabajos con Allanah Wolch y con Stephen Pligger, los dos de Hufflepuff, pero para diferentes asignaturas. Ambos trabajos eran para la semana que viene, pero prefería haberlos hecho ese mismo día, porque sabía perfectamente lo que se le avecinaba en las próximas semanas. En fin, iría a cambiarse a la sala común y se pasaría por la enfermería a ver a las chicas, por si necesitaban algo. Había pasado casi una semana desde su última visita y no lo podía seguir aplazando si quería mantener su amistad con ellas.

Suspiró mientras entraba a la sala común, que estaba casi vacía, salvo por un grupo de chicos de séptimo que estaban enfrente de la chimenea. Subió a su cuarto y se cambió en un santiamén, guardando su escoba bajo la cama y cogiendo un par de ranas de chocolate de su baúl que había comprado en su última visita a Hogsmeade. Más les valía ser agradecidas, porque eran las últimas que le quedaban y estaba sin blanca.

Cuando estaba llegando a la enfermería, vio a un par de chicas salir de allí, con las manos a rebosar de lo que parecían cajas de frascos, y marcharse hacia el otro lado. Se acercó corriendo cuando las vió y las llamó, sonriente.

-¡Lavender!¡Parvati!

Ellas se giraron al oír sus nombres, con una expresión de curiosidad, pero la reconocieron y le devolvieron la cálida sonrisa. Lavender fue la primera en saludarla.

-¡Ginny! ¡Ya te echabamos en falta! Hacía mucho que no te veíamos, la verdad.

Acortó la poca distancia que las distanciaba y se llevó la mano al cuello, un poco azorada.

-Jeje, han habido algunos problemas que no me han dejado ir a visitaros.

Parvati rió.

-Tranquila, no estamos enfadadas, solo un poco ansiosas de deshacernos de todo esto.- Dijo haciendo referencia a todas las botellitas que llevaban en las manos.

-¿Pero que diantres es eso?

Lavender bufó, indignadisima.

-Pomfrey se piensa que tenemos el SIDA o algo así, así que está "previniendonos" de que no suframos más dolor. ¡Por Merlín, ni que nos hubiera atacado un vampiro o un hombre lobo!

-Bueno, mejor para nosotras. Así podremos planear nuestra venganza antes de las Navidades. Apenas queda un mes y por enero nos marchamos al intercambio. ¿Se os ha ocurrido algo?

Ellas se miraron con complicidad, pero con un poco de temor. Parvati fue la que habló.

-Se… nos han ocurrido unas cuantas cosas. Pero… es mejor hablarlo en otro lugar.

Ginny, gracias a su instinto, supo que estaban planeando algo grande pero probablemente prohibido. Se lo apuntó internamente e intentó cambiar el tema, pues podía ver la incomodidad en sus caras.

-¿Y por qué Pomfrey os ha dejado salir? Pensaba que salíais la semana que viene.- En realidad se lo preguntó porque no se creía que la enfermera las hubiera dejado marcharse antes de tiempo. Pomfrey trataba a sus pacientes como si fuesen galeones; prefería dejarlos marcharse lo más tarde posible.

-McGonagall vino ayer a visitarnos y le suplicamos que convenciera a Madam Pomfrey para que nos dejase irnos, que estábamos bien y bla, bla, bla. Le costó un rato, pero la hizo entrar en razón, aunque no del todo. -Dijo señalando las botellitas que llevaban en las manos.- Son pociones revitalizantes de calcio. Tenemos que tomarnos una cada noche, pero estábamos pensando en vaciarlas en el Lago Negro.

Lavender asintió, con repugnancia.

-Estos mejunjes están asquerosos. Saben a queso rancio y huelen como a cera quemada.

Ginny rió.-Si queréis me dais unas cuantas y os ayudo a deshacerme de ellas. Total, no tengo nada que hacer.

Ellas asintieron, mientras depositaban en sus manos cuatro de las diez botellas que llevaban cada una. Se despidieron, mientras que Lavender le mandaba besos cariñosos y Parvati le guiñaba un ojo.

-¡Gracias, Ginny! Con esto tu deuda por habernos ignorado está saldada.

Ginny rodó los ojos con una sonrisita, y se volvió por donde había venido. Mira tú por donde, ya tenía algo que hacer antes de cenar, aunque no fuese el mejor entretenimiento. Meditó un poco antes de encaminarse; si salía de la torre de enfermería, podía ir para el Edificio Principal pasando por los pasillos semi escondidos de esa planta, pero acabaría en la planta cinco. Se encogió de hombros y fue para allá, pues allí había un lavabo y era el sitio más cercano para deshacerse de ese material. Pensó en ir a vaciarlo en el baño de Myrtle la Llorona, pero estaba tres plantas más bajas y llevar todas esas botellas llamaría la atención y no le apetecía cargarlas mucho, la verdad. Se metió por muchos pasillos y se escondió de algunos profesores que pasaron por allí hasta que llegó a una zona en el que no había casi ningún alumno que pasase por allí.

Pasó por delante del cuadro de la Batalla de Wallingford y fue a doblar la esquina de Boris el Desconcertado, pero rápidamente retrocedió, con sigilo y sorpresa. Le había visto la espalda por milisegundos, pero el color de su piel, esa manera despreocupada de andar y ese porte tan seguro eran únicamente suyos.

_- Zabini.._.-Por alguna razón lo susurró con la voz de Voldemort cuando decía Nagini, pero cambiando algunas consonantes.

Asomó la cabeza para verle pararse enfrente de una de las puertas que había, a unos cuatro metros de ella. De sopetón, recordó a donde conducía esa puerta y afinó el oído, con la ira recorriendo cada partícula de su ser. Dejó de respirar e intentó mantenerse lo más quieta posible, intentando escuchar la contraseña. Fue un murmullo, casi un susurro, pero Ginny logró distinguir lo que decía.

-_Aceite de sándalo._

La puerta se abrió y él pasó, cerrándose detrás de él. Ginny sonrió con satisfacción y se recostó contra la pared, maquinando algo lo suficientemente malo, aprovechando que estaba en el baño y también que contaba con el factor sorpresa. Podía lanzarle un conjuro mocomurciélagos y luego encerrarlo ahí dentro. O también conjurar unas cuantas pirañas para echarlas en la bañera sin que se diera cuenta y largarse. ¡Ufff! Había tantas cosas que podía hacer… Entonces recordó que llevaba esas pociones de calcio en las manos y la idea del siglo se le vino a la mente.

Había hecho una de esos mejunjes en Pociones de tercero con Timmy Broadbent, un chico gordo que le caía muy mal. La poció entera la había preparado ella sola, pues su compañero no había hecho nada, a pesar de ser un Ravenclaw y supuestamente ser inteligente, pero no colaboró ni un poquito. Ginny le estuvo amenazando toda la clase con que le cortaría las pelotas si no la ayudaba, pero él lo hacía todo mal, así que se dió por vencida y ella cortó, removió y mezcló todo. Timmy había estado toda la clase lanzándole miradas despectivas y corrigiendo cada supuesto error que él pensaba que cometía, pero Ginny simplemente le dio una colleja cuando Snape no miraba.

Cuando acabó la clase y Snape se marchó, embotelló su poción, le puso sus nombres y la dejó encima de la mesa del profesor. Había tardado más que los demás y la mayoría de los alumnos se habían ido. Pero cuando fue a volver a su plaza para limpiar el caldero, se encontró a Timmy tomándose una chocolatina tan plácidamente y dispuesto a irse, dejando la mesa con todos los materiales desordenados. Eso fue el colmo.

Se acercó, furibunda, al chico, le arrebató el dulce de las manos y le echó la bronca del siglo. El Ravenclaw casi se hace pis encima y con la ira, acabó por arrojar la chocolatina al caldero y el contenido de esta se tornó de un blanco más líquido. Cuando Ginny al fin se calmó, le dijo que él limpiaría el caldero y recogería todo, porque ella estaba harta; así que se sentó en una silla a verle trabajar y cumplir su tarea.

El chico tragó saliva y dispuso a levantar el caldero para vaciarlo, pero tropezó con la mesa y se cayó, ensuciando todo el suelo y manchandose a sí mismo de poción. El espectáculo fue lamentable y Ginny se palmeó la frente, frustrada.

_Dios, que niño más inútil. _

Con unos cuantos movimientos de varita, el suelo quedó limpio y el chico, que la miraba con reproche, un poco menos sucio. Le dijo que más le valía recoger el resto "sin liarla de nuevo" y abandonó el cuarto, totalmente exasperada.

Al día siguiente, Timmy Broadbent se presentó en clases con la piel de color morado, pues la enfermera no había encontrado la manera de quitarselo y solo le había quedado mandarlo a clases mientras buscaba alguna solución, pero al final del día le desapareció solo. Ginny no tardó en sumar dos y dos para descubrir cómo había acabado así.

Pero ella no tenía tiempo para ir a su cuarto o a las cocinas a por chocolate. Se mordió el labio. Blaise podía terminar de bañarse en ese periodo de tiempo y perdería la oportunidad. Entonces recordó que llevaba dos ranas de chocolate en el bolsillo y se llenó de júbilo. ¡Godric misericordioso! ¡Gracias a Merlín! Se metió cuatro de las botellas en un bolsillo y las otras cuatro en el bolsillo restante, mientras que con una mano rozaba las cajas en el fondo, para asegurarse. Pegó un par de saltitos y las botellas tintinearon, como ella temía. Con la ayuda de su varita, logró que las botellas no rozasen entre sí mientras estuviese en el interior de su bolsillo, y esperó que fuese lo suficientemente potente como para que no sonasen durante la misión.

Entonces se asomó otra vez al pasillo, asegurándose de que no había nadie (obviamente no había nadie, la mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban en la biblioteca) se acercó a la puerta y susurró la contraseña.

-_Aceite de sándalo_.

La puerta se abrió sin hacer ruido, entonces escuchó de fondo que acaban de abrir los grifos, haciendo que ella suspirase de alivio. Los ruidos le permitirían tener una percepción más clara de lo que Zabini hacía en cada momento. Se adentró en el angosto corredor sigilosamente, cerrando la puerta tras ella, aprovechando el ruido que hacía el agua para que sus pisadas no sonasen. En el marco que entraba al baño, se pegó a la pared y se acuclilló, con el corazón bombeando a mil de excitación y nerviosismo. Si él la pillaba, la mataría.

Y no solo eso, ella estaría a su merced, pues él la podría delatar a los profesores o hacer algo peor, pues nadie sabía que estaba allí y Zabini tendría bandera verde de hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Tragó saliva y respiró profundamente, armándose de coraje. Prefirió apuntarse con la varita y aplicarse un encantamiento desilusionador, por si acaso. No era infalible, pero la protegería un poco.

Lentamente, comenzó a asomar su cabeza por el marco, viendo el famoso baño de Prefectos del que Charlie, Percy, Bill y Ron han hablado tanto en casa.

Desde la entrada se podían ver una serie de relucientes lavabos de mármol pegados a una pared, con unas vidrieras de colores a la derecha que daban de frente a la entrada. A la izquierda, el lado contrario donde Ginny estaba apoyada, estaban los retretes. A diferencia de todos los demás baños de Hogwarts, este tenía las cabinas hechas de una madera blanca muy detallada. La hilera tenía ocho cabinas, de las cuales las puertas estaban pintadas en un tono perla con bordes dorados y plateados. Ginny tuvo que asomar la cabeza del marco para poder ver el resto de la sala, así que con una lentitud desesperante, se asomó.

La gran bañera se localizaba a la derecha del cuarto, una bañera enorme de 5 metros de radio que se estaba llenando de espuma. Había un biombo detrás de la bañera, y tras este, otra enorme vidriera de colores. Era un baño precioso, tan luminoso y decorado con un gusto exquisito. Tendría que hablar con Ron para que le diese las contraseñas y poder usarlo de vez en cuando. Pese a lo singular de la situación, sonrió un poquito pero se le congeló al instante en el que alguien salió por detrás del biombo. Alguien semidesnudo. A Ginny se le secó la boca.

Entre la cantidad de vapor que salía de los grifos, pudo distinguir perfectamente a un Blaise en calzoncillos, que levantaba los brazos, estirándose. Tenía unos pectorales perfectamente formados y una tableta "de chocolate". Desde su escondite pudo percibir con una nitidez asombrosa como sus músculos se contraían y relajaban con esa simple postura. Soltó un gemido ronco, por el sencillo placer que proporcionaba estirar el cuerpo. Ginny tragó saliva ante ese gesto tan… masculino mientras que, con los ojos abiertos como platos, recorría el cuerpo del chico con una velocidad casi enfermiza.

No sólo estaba tonificado, sino que además de guapo, tenía los brazos fortalecidos por el Quidditch y se podía notar por el bulto en sus calzoncillos, que estaba bien dotado. La piel se le había perlado por el vapor y de alguna forma, ella pensó que era el hombre más varonil que había visto. Por primera vez, se dio cuenta de lo atractivo que era. No podía apartar la mirada y eso la alarmaba.

Entonces vio que se daba la vuelta para dejar la camisa colgada en el biombo y que se dirigía a los lavabos para hacer pis. Pero para ir a los retretes había que cruzar el baño entero y eso requería cruzar justo por delante del marco donde estaba Ginny. Cuando logró salir de aquel extraño trance, rápidamente volvió la cabeza, con el corazón latiéndole como si quisiera salirse de su pecho.

Una punzada de terror la invadió y se pegó con aún más fuerza a la pared, como si tratase que la absorbiera o fundirse con ella.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda._

Tenía el hechizo desilusionador puesto, pero si le dedicaba aunque fuese una miradita al corredor, se daría cuenta de que allí había alguien. El hecho de que simplemente no estuviera oyendo como su corazón pisoteaba con fuerza todo su cuerpo y él no se diese cuenta la asustaba aún más. ¿Como era posible? No podía descubrirla allí. Si lo hacía, la mataría o algo peor. Después de todo, estaban en el baño privado de unos cuantos alumnos elegidos, un poco antes de la hora de cenar y podía pasar la noche entera sin que nadie la pudiese ayudar. Tendría casi 12 horas para hacer lo que quisiese con ella. Él era mayor, más fuerte, más hábil, más experimentado y… era un chico y ella una chica. Y la fama de que Zabini era un pervertido no mejoraba en absoluto la situación. En definitiva, no podía permitir que la descubriera.

Pero otra parte de ella se acongojaba porque su cuerpo había reaccionado de manera extraña. Porque el hormigueo que había recorrido todo su cuerpo al ver el espectáculo la había preocupado. Porque si la descubría, tenía la sensación de que Zabini podría deducir lo que le había ocurrido al verle así. Porque le preguntaría qué hacía allí y ella no tendría excusa. Porque el Slytherin no era tonto y pensaría en lo que más lógica tenía la situación. Porque ella no podría dejar de pensar en lo que tenía delante y el lo vería. Y sería su perdición. Ésa habría sido la peor de las torturas; perder su orgullo.

Escuchó como sus pasos descalzos se acercaban más y mas y ella cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras rezaba que no le viese.

_Por favor, por favor, por favor, que no me vea. Por favor, por Merlín, que no me vea. Si me ve, estaré muerta. Por favor._

Entonces, cuando escuchó que ya estaba a su lado… Siguió caminando tranquilamente hacia los retretes. Ginny no abrió los ojos hasta que escuchó una de las cabinas abrirse y cerrarse. Entonces soltó el aire, aliviada. Rápidamente abrió los tapones de las pociones y susurró con una voz casi inaudible:

_-Wingardium Leviosa_.

Las botellas se elevaron en el aire y se dirigieron a la bañera, lentamente. Era más difícil, pues estaba levantando más de un objeto a la vez y eso requería más concentración, pero el chorro del meado de Blaise le decía que aún tenía unos 10 segundos más. Cuando estuvo sobre la bañera, rápidamente lo volcó, haciendo que el líquido blanco cayese dentro. Entonces las soltó en el aire y antes de que se estrellasen contra el suelo, murmuró:

-_Accio botellas_.

Las botellas cambiaron de dirección en el aire y volvieron rápidamente a su mano, entonces ella las hizo desaparecer con un _Evanesco,_ pero le salió medio erróneo y una no la hizo desaparecer. La dejó a un lado, sacando las ranas de chocolate de su paquete, las agarró fuertemente para que no se escaparan y susurró, apuntandoles con la varita:

_-Waddiwasi_

Las ranas salieron disparadas de sus manos hacia la bañera y una acertó de lleno, pero la otra había llegado al otro lado de la sala y se había estampado contra el cristal. La ansiedad recorrió la espina dorsal de Ginny como un sudor frío, que jadeaba alarmada. Por fortuna, la rana había pensado que el mejor lugar para esconderse sería saltar al agua, así que en dos rápidos brincos cayó al agua con un ligero _PLOP_. Ginny sonrió, triunfal. ¡Sí!

Pero justo cuando el chorro de Blaise dejó de sonar su sonrisa se transformó en pánico y en urgencia. Tenía que escapar, pues aún podía pillarla y todo el trabajo habría sido en balde. Salió desbocada hacia la salida y la abrió, cuando escuchó a Blaise abrir la puerta de cabina. Entonces salió y cerró la puerta en silencio, dejando atrás el peligro y recostándose un poco contra la puerta. Ya había oscurecido y las antorchas del Castillo estaban encendidas por los pasillos. El vapor de la habitación le había humedecido el pelo y calentado el cuerpo, así que el frío de fuera le lamió la piel, pero a ella no le importó.

Una sonrisa traviesa volvió a dibujarse en sus labios, mientras corría y saltaba alejándose lo que pudiese de esa puerta, fuera del alcance del peligro.

Cuando creyó que estaba lo suficientemente lejos, se apoyó en la pared de piedra y se resbaló por ella hasta sentarse, sonriente y jadeante. Sentía la adrenalina aún corriendo por sus venas y por eso estaba tan excitada. Lo había logrado. Se había vengado y él ni siquiera podría identificarla como posible culpable. Y lo mejor aún estaba por llegar. Iba a ser un auténtico espectáculo, tenía que contárselo a las chicas. Cuando se hubo calmado un poco, se arregló lo que pudo en el reflejo de una ventana y se deshizo el encantamiento desilusionador. Se le estaba acabando el efecto y había recuperado los colores, pero seguía siendo un poco transparente.

No tardó en reparar en lo hambrienta que estaba. Entonces Nick Casi Decapitado emergió del muro que estaba al lado de Ginny, flotando con elegancia de un caballero. Entonces vió a Ginny mirándose en el reflejo de una ventana e hizo una exagerada reverencia a modo de saludo.

-Buenas noches, Lady Ginevra. Debo de preguntaros que por qué no estáis en el Gran Comedor si la cena va a comenzar en media hora.

Ginny giró la cabeza y le sonrió con alegría, mientras hacía una leve reverencia.

-Oh, buenas noches Sir Nicolas. No os preocupéis, ahora iré a cenar. No me saltaría una ceremonia así por nada del mundo.

Sir Nicholas se echó a reír, seguido por Ginny. Sus carcajadas resonaban por el pasillo y algunos cuadros los miraron con curiosidad.

-De acuerdo, Ginny, habéis demostrado ser una digna rival en cuestiones de etiqueta.

Ellá bromeó, haciendo aspavientos con la mano.

-Venga, Nick. Deja ya el cuento. Ambos sabemos que no hace falta tanta pomposidad.

Nick fue a responder, pero entonces una vocecilla maliciosa sonó por el pasillo.

_La novia de Potter muy solita se ha quedado._

_Buscaba consolación, pero no la ha encontrado._

_Un mentecato viene y aprovecha lo pasado._

_¡Qué extraña pareja hacen ella y Casi Decapitado! _

Nick frunció el entrecejo y Ginny bufó, al ver la cabeza de Peeves salir de un muro, con una sonrisita burlesca pintaba en el rostro.

-Vaya, vaya. La extraña pareja que tenemos aquí. ¿Qué le han ocurrido a todas esas bobadas de los valores morales de los que tanto presumes, eh, Nicky?

Nick se indignó, al haber puesto su honor en duda y enarboló la espada fantasmal ante él, que estaba recostado en el aire como si se hubiera tumbado en una cama:

-¿Qué estás diciendo, vil charlatán? ¡Nunca te atrevas a hablar mal de mi honor!

Peeves se rió y comenzó a flotar haciendo florituras en el aire, mientras canturreaba:

-_Weasley y Nicky juntos están. Habrá una boda y muchos hijitos tendrán. _

Nick le daba estocadas al aire, intentado darle a Peeves, pero este las esquivaba con movimientos de baile casi ofensivos. Ginny carraspeó, llamando la atención de ambos.

-¿Sabes Peeves? Me he enterado de muchas cosas sobre tí.

Peeves sonrió aún más y se acercó a ella, aún apoyado bocabajo en un sofá imaginario.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y de qué cosas exactamente, chota roja?

Ginny hizo caso omiso a ese mote y prosiguió, mirándolo con dulzura.

-Oh, pues de muchas cosas. Me han dicho que sientes devoción en molestar a los alumnos, en especial a los Hufflepuff.- La sonrisa de Peeves se ensanchó aún más.- O que adoras meterles cosas raras en la comida a los Slytherins para ver como se pelean entre ellos echándose las culpas.- Los ojos de Ginny relucieron con malicia- O de tu estrecha relación con el Barón Sanguinario.

La sonrisa de Peeves se congeló en el acto y desapareció. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de Ginny, que aún le miraba con dulzura y se incorporó. Ahora estaba serio como una tumba y la miraba como si intentase adivinar adónde pretendía llegar . Un silencio se estableció en el ambiente. Un silencio cargado de amenaza y desafío. Ginny prosiguió:

-En realidad el Barón puede llegar a ser muy agradable, aunque un poco melancólico. De hecho, a veces me siento con él y le intento consolar cuando está muy mal. Si no fuese un fantasma le habría invitado a comer muchas veces. Si es que en el fondo, es un cacho de pan. Pero cuando se enfada, se vuelve terrible.- Dijo con seriedad, mientras que Peeves la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.- Se vuelve muy amenazador y da mucho miedo, pero por suerte es mi amigo, así que nunca se enfada conmigo. Pero me he dado cuenta de que tú le caes especialmente mal. -Peeves se puso rígido.- ¿Me pregunto que pasaría si le dijera que vas por ahí hablando mal de él? Es una mentira terrible, sí, pero no hace falta que la cuente. Tú no vas a molestar más ¿verdad Peeves?

Peeves la miró con odio unos segundos más, mientras tenía un debate interno. La expresión dulce de Ginny había desaparecido y ahora le miraba con solemnidad. Peeves hizo una mueca y sin decir nada, desapareció por otro muro. Sir Nicholas se acercó a ella, que parecía tremendamente aliviada.

-Nunca me habría esperado que tuvieses una relación tan estrecha con el Barón.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-No la tengo. Apenas he hablado con él un par de veces desde que llegué a Hogwarts.

Nick soltó otra carcajada.

-Buena técnica, Lady Ginevra, pero deberíais de ir al Gran Comedor. Puede que lleguéis tarde y no os permitan sentaros a cenar. NO hace falta que os acicaléis más, estáis absolutamente despampanante.

Ella hizo otra leve reverencia, riendo.

-Muchas gracias por sus cumplidos. Buenas noches, Sir Nicholas.

Este le guiñó un ojo y desapareció, mientras que Ginny esperaba que el fantasma bromista nunca averiguase su mentira.

Hermione subió los escalones del séptimo piso como si la hubiesen castigado para estar allí. Básicamente tenía remordimientos de conciencia. Sabía que si se hubiera quedado se habría puesto de un dolor de cabeza peor que el que tenía, pero eso no quitaba que lo que había hecho hubiera estado mal. Pasó tres veces por delante del tapiz de Barnabás El Chiflado, pensando:

_Necesito un lugar tranquilo. Un lugar tranquilo. Un lugar tranquilo._

Se dió la vuelta y la gran puerta de madera apareció ante ella, invitándola a entrar.

La abrió, aún un poco decaída, y empujó para poder pasar al interior, y lo que vió hizo que sus remordimientos pasaran a un segundo plano en su totalidad.

La Sala de Los Menesteres se había transformado en la habitación más hermosa que ella había visto jamás. La sala era enorme en sí, con un diván tapizado de color rojo en el centro, con una manta de color negra encima y unas cuantas almohadas de colores. Tenía una especie de fogata enfrente del sillón, no muy intenso, pero tampoco tenue. El suelo era extraño pues parecía hierba; mullida y verde, pero no producía la misma sensación que al caminar sobre auténtico césped. Era increíble.

Pero, sin duda, lo más impresionante era el techo. Conocéis el encantamiento que tiene el Gran Comedor para que el techo parezca el cielo, ¿verdad? Pues era el mismo, tan solo que las paredes también tenían el mismo efecto, por lo que daba la sensación de estar al aire libre. En ese momento el paisaje era una pradera con un horizonte que parecía infinito, en una hermosa puesta de sol. Hermione al principio pensó que había salido de Hogwarts sin saber cómo, pero rápidamente descartó esa idea. Se adentró, maravillada, con el único sonido de sus pisadas sobre la extraña superficie de hierba de imitación.

Era curioso; el aire era fresco y puro como en el amanecer, pero no hacía frío. Se acercó al centro y rodeó el diván para sentarse ante el fuego. Cubrió con la manta sus piernas acurrucadas y se recostó, acomodando el libro en sus muslos. Se sintió más agusto que nunca, con su libro delante y un hermoso paisaje rodeándola, aunque fuese artificial... Abrió El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo y se sumergió de nuevo en las páginas; de pronto estaba en la Comarca, en Bolsón Cerrado, paseando con Frodo y Sam.

Ahh, los viejos tiempos.

-¿Y cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

Draco hizo una mueca de seguridad que pasó por una sonrisa.

-El 5 de junio.

Las chicas soltaron unas risitas que pretendían ser encantadoras, pero que a Draco solo le parecieron irritantes y estúpidas. Esperaba que la recompensa por soportarlas mereciera la pena. Esas malditas Hufflepuffs le miraban como si creyeran que tenían alguna oportunidad con él.

Ah, qué ilusas.

Bueno, no se podía decir que una de ellas no tuviera oportunidad. De de hecho por eso se había sentado en el rellano de ese pasillo, porque la había visto. Por eso las había mirado descaradamente, para que ellas se acercaran a hablar con él. Pero solo le interesaba una. La del pelo negro y rizado con los ojos verdes. Se llamaba Mindy o Cindy, creía. Le importaba poco, la verdad. Solo se había dado cuenta de que tenía un culo de infarto y unas curvas dignas de un cuadro. A pesar de las túnicas, Draco tenía un gran ojo para eso. Años de experiencia.

Por eso había decidido que ella sería un buen partido para la semana siguiente. Guapa, buen cuerpo, la menos irritante del grupito, y lo mejor de todo: Sangre limpia. Bueno, no del todo pues el abuelo de la madre de su tía política estuvo casado con una mestiza antes de separarse, pero su físico recompensaba esa falta en el curriculum. Por eso cuando el grupito de amigas se reía, él la miraba a ella. No de una manera seductora, más bien como si estuviera viendo algo que le llamase vagamente la atención. Y ella ya había pillado la indirecta, por la manera en la que sonreía y se mordía el labio.

Mejor. Así no tendría que seducirla para convencerla y se ahorraría el tiempo.

-Yo cumplo el 9 de junio. ¡Estamos casi al lado!.- Dijo una de las amigas. Las otras volvieron a reir, mientras que comenzaban a comentar sus fechas de cumpleaños. Draco desvió la mirada a la ventana, indiferente, mientras las muchachas hacían intentos de llamar su atención, en vano.

-El mío es el 24 de marzo.

-Oh, pues yo el 11 de noviembre.

-4 de enero. Casi en año nuevo, jajajaja.

Sólo cuando Mindy/Cindy habló, Draco hizo alguna señal de reconocimiento.

-El mío es el 19 de octubre.

El volvió a dirigir la mirada a su rostro, con un poco de interés, mientras componía esa mueca tan propia que parecía una sonrisa.

-¿En serio?

Las demás chicas seguían hablando entre ellas, pero Cindy/Mindy y Draco se miraban con complicidad y perfecta sincronización de intenciones. Ambas miradas estaban clavadas en la otra y con cada segundo que pasaba, la sonrisa seductora de la chica se iba ensanchando y la mueca de Draco iba cobrando más seguridad.

Había más que obviedad en la conexión de miradas. Había algo que decía "tú sabes lo que yo quiero de tí, tú también sabes lo que quieres de mí". Era la típica mirada que se echan dos personas que quieren sexo en una fiesta y buscan a alguien que también esté dispuesto. Evidentemente, ambos estaban dispuestos.

Pero una de las amigas dijo algo sobre un trabajo y todas se pusieron nerviosas y el rebaño se marchó, llevándose a la chica. Entonces Draco bufó, mientras las despedía con una mano. Esperaba no tener que volver a encontrarse con el grupito entero. No había nada que le diera más coraje que las niñas pavas que se creen guays.

Entonces Draco se separó de la pared de la que estaba recostado y comenzó a caminar hacia algún lado. No sabía por qué, pero sentía un poco de inquietud, sin saber muy bien la razón. Una ligera opresión en el pecho, la sensación de que el oxígeno no te llega bien a los pulmones y esa especie de zumbido que llevas dentro de la cabeza que acaba por ponerte de mal humor.

Quizás era porque cada segundo que pasaba estaba más cerca del mundo de las criaturas más repugnantes que existían. Quizás era porque sus amigos se tomaban la noticia con una tranquilidad frustrante. Quizás era porque estaba simplemente estresado. Quizás era hambre.

Un rugido de su estómago lo confirmó. Hambre.

Pero aún quedaban como una hora o más para la cena y bajar a las cocinas para pedirle comida a un elfo doméstico estaba totalmente descartado. Prefería esperar. Pero aún le quedaba mucho tiempo libre, así que lo mejor sería buscar un sitio para relajarse.

No podía ir a la Sala Común porque probablemente Theo y Blaise aún estarían allí y no quería volver a escucharles a decir una palabra más sobre algo muggle en el resto de la semana.

No quería ir a la habitación porque de seguro que Pansy lo buscaría por allí y no le apetecía tener que lidiar con ella.

¡Por Merlín, solo quería un sitio tranquilo para poder descansar!

Pero un ruido raro lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Era una especie de vibración en el aire y a la vez, el sonido de dos cuerpos frotándose. Se giró para encarar una gran puerta de madera y de repente cayó en dónde estaba.

Menos mal, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Colocó la mano sobre la superficie de madera y la empujo un poco, lo justo para ver una rendija tras la puerta, pero entonces oyó un suspiro proveniente de esa habitación. Ahí había alguien más.

Empujó un poco más y logró meter la cabeza, para quedarse anonadado. La sala era espectacular en sí, perfecta para relajarse un rato. Solo había un pequeño problema, la persona que había dentro. Ese pelo "Hagrid" lo reconocería en cualquier lugar. En ese extraño diván que había, había una chica acurrucada en una manta, a la cualse podía oir su lenta y pesada respiración. Ella leía (para variar) muy concentrada en un libro enorme mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su pelo con una mano y con la otra pasaba las páginas con delicadeza.

Draco normalmente habría preferido largarse y si acaso molestar un poco a Granger, pero la habitación le había gustado. La puesta de sol, el olor, el paisaje… Le recordaban a la casa de campo que tenían en Marsella, donde viajaba con sus padres en verano.

Ese lugar era perfecto.

Además sólo tendría que incordiar un poco a Granger para que se marchase y poder quedarse él, e incluso podría descargar un poco de esa extraña tensión que lo jodía. Todo en uno.

Así que entró con un sigilo digno de una serpiente y cerró la puerta sin que ella se diese cuenta, pues estaba totalmente absorta en el libro. Así que Draco cogió aire y puso su mejor voz intimidatoria:

-¿Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí? ¿Que pasa, Granger?

-  
><strong>Yyyyy... esto es todo por hoy! Qué con lo de la venganza de Ginny? No os lo habríais imaginado, verdad? Espero que no sea muy repentino ni nada. Solo he empezado a meter cizaña entre los dos que son tan... ellos. Y Draco y Hermione comenzarán una batalla campal por la sala. Que gane el mejor!<strong>

**En fin, espero opiniones y demás, que las valoro como si fueran de mi propia madre!**

**Ah, por cierto, se me olvidó mencionarlo. Ayer fue mi cumpleaños! (Así introducido como dato xD)**

**Besos de dementor, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, para Umbridge 3**

**REVIEW & LIKE SI: Queréis bañaros con Blaise o ser Cindy/Mindy para que Draco quiera tema con vosotras (**)**


End file.
